The Bet
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: Two new girls have arrived at Ouran and they are absolutely no nonsense. Hikaru and Kaoru are willing to do anything to make them crack so they start a bet. Whoever can get one of the new girls to fall in love with one of them wins. But what happens when fake feelings become real?
1. Chapter 1

Yuzuru Suoh was finishing up a meeting with his new chorus teacher and American football coach/advanced Italian teacher. A couple from New York City named Andrew-Thomas Kingsly and Elizabeth-Rosalie Kingsly.

"Well I'm glad you two are settling into your new home so well" Yuzuru said.

"Yes well it'll be even better once the children get here" Elizabeth said her hand over her husbands in his lap.

"Yes they're in New York with my parents and Elizabeth's parents" Andrew said. "They're very excited to move to Japan" Andrew said.

"Yes I'm very excited to meet your children as well" Yuzuru said.

"They'll all be here in time for the new school year" Elizabeth said.

"I think all your children, Charlotte and Jacqueline especially, will be a lovely addition to the Ouran school system" Yuzuru said smiling.

In New York City, Charlotte-Alessandria 'Charlie' Kingsly and Jacqueline-Aria 'Jackie' Kingsly were playing at the local arcade. Charlie has very long, very straight dark red hair and dark red eyes. She is wearing a white t-shirt, jean shorts, and red low top converse. Jackie has long, wavy ice blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She is wearing a black tank top, royal blue shorts, and all black converse.

"C'mon dude you got this" Charlie said supporting her sister.

"Last level" Jackie said through clenched teeth.

"C'mon, c'mon you've been working weeks towards this" Charlie said.

"YES! I beat Akuma!" Jackie exclaimed. "Fucking sweet!" Jackie exclaimed giving her sister a high five.

"Alright I get to be Chun-Li" Charlie said pulling out a quarter.

"Aww man I wanted to be Chun-Li" Jackie said.

"Too bad I called it" Charlie said. "You can be Morrigan" Charlie said.

"Alright dude last street fighter street until we go to Japan" Jackie said. They tapped quarters before putting it in the machine.

After playing in the arcade for a bit, Charlie and Jackie walked into their townhouse they shared with their parents, both sets of grandparents, two older brothers, three younger brothers, and three younger sisters. Everything was packed to be move to a new house. The house had to be specially built because they had so many people living in one house.

"Girls all boxes have been packed up" Their father's mother Sylvie Kingsly said.

"We're just waiting for the movers to come and take it to the airport" Their mother's mother Maddalena 'Maddie' Russo said. "I can't believe my baby got a teaching job in Japan. I always knew she was going to go places" Maddie said happily.

"But do you really think that dad can turn around a private school football team?" Charlie asked.

"Yea all the kids at Westerly make their parents write them notes to get out gym. I mean I love gym it's like an easy grade" Jackie said.

"I know girls but your father lead the Westerly Public school team to three New York state championships. If anyone can shape up a team it's him" Sylvie said. "Now c'mon help us organize the boxes" Sylvie said.

"Yes ma'am" Charlie and Jackie said.

A few weeks later, Charlie and Jackie were walking to their homeroom class, trying to ignore all the stares they were getting. Mainly because they weren't wearing the standard Ouran female uniform. Charlie was wearing a cream colored yellow and green tribal print crop top, yellow suspenders, skinny jeans, and nude high heels. Jackie was wearing a sleeveless royal blue shirt, black skinny jeans, and black combat style wedges. She is wearing a black beanie with her name across the band. Even their bags than the standard brown bag. Charlie's was a white floral print hippie sack with pink, blue, and yellow flowers with green leaves. It has 'CLK' embroidered on the main flap. Jackie's bag is neon blue with a tribal print with neon green edgings. It has 'JFK' embroidered on the main flap. Their mother and their grandmothers embroidered everything. Their book bags, their shirts, their pants, the tongues of their sneakers, their sports clothes, and their sport bags. Elizabeth, Sylvie, and Maddie did this so when they did the wash no one's clothes got mixed up.

"Man this book bag is so heavy. What the hell did Nonna Sylvie put in here?" Jackie asked.

"She said not to open it until lunch time. She said it was extra special" Charlie said.

"It better be worth it" Jackie said.

"Here it is" Charlie said once they found the room the were looking for. She knocked on the door and teacher quickly walked out.

"Hello you must be Charlotte and Jacqueline. Let me just alert the class and I'll wave you in" The teacher said before she walked back inside.

"This place a little too pink?" Charlie asked.

"Dude I was just thinking the same thing!" Jackie exclaimed. "I just can't tell if it's a cotton candy pink or kinda like…" Jackie said looking for the right word.

"Pepto-Bismol?" Charlie asked.

"Yes!" Jackie exclaimed. "I'm glad I have someone inside of my head. Plus I'm glad that person has a similar face to mine so my brain doesn't explode from confusion" Jackie said.

"Aww thanks" Charlie said. Then they saw the teacher waving them in. "C'mon dude" Charlie said before they walked in.

"Class this is Charlotte-Alessandria and Jacqueline-Aria Kingsly. Please take the time to say hello to them and their parents" The teacher said. "Girls why don't you sit in the front row?"

Charlie and Jackie said nothing before they sat down next to each other.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. They were sitting behind Charlie and Jackie but all the way in the back.

"The new girls aren't what I expected" Kaoru said.

"Yea I heard they were these elegant dancers" Hikaru said.

Later at lunch time, Charlie and Jackie walked into the lunchroom holding their lunch boxes. Charlie's was a Flash lunchbox and Jackie's was batman.

"Oh man I can't believe Nonna got us vintage lunch boxes" Charlie said.

"I can't believe this lunch room you see the size of this thing?" Jackie asked.

"Want to go outside? It's nice out" Charlie said.

"Sure that sounds good" Jackie said before they walked outside.

"Ah" Jackie said as the girls slipped on their sunglasses.

"It's going to suck when it's starts getting cold" Charlie said. "Japanese winters are a bitch" Charlie said.

"Eh I like the cold nice snuggling weather" Jackie said.

"Don't mean shit if you don't have anyone to snuggle with" Charlie said biting into her sub sandwich.

Then the girls looked in confusion as a happy Tamaki Suoh walked out.

"…Can we help you?" Charlie asked.

"Yes my princesses. I am the Ouran Welcoming committee" Tamaki said before he threw up some confetti.

"How fun" Jackie said sarcastically as Charlie brushed the confetti off her shoulder.

"This is a lot less of us helping you and a lot more of you annoying the hell out of us" Charlie said.

Tamaki made a scared sound.

"You better say something of worth in the next thirty seconds or we're stringing you up on the nearest flag pole" Jackie said.

Tamaki cleared his throat. "Ladies I am Tamaki Suoh I am the president of the Ouran host club" Tamaki said.

"A host club?" Charlie asked confused.

"Yes we entertain ladies and make all their dreams come true!" Tamaki said happily. "Since you two are new to Ouran Academy I'm here to offer you a week free pass of hosting services. A new host every day of the week!" Tamaki said happily handing Charlie the pass.

"Alright Suoh I guess we'll entertain you for a bit" Charlie said.

"Seriously?" Jackie asked.

"Yes Jacqueline-Aria" Charlie said. "But there has to be a couple of ground rules" Charlie said.

"Of course" Tamaki said pulling out a little Kuma-Chan notepad and his pencil.

"No sweet talk any sweet talk and we will sic Valentine on you" Charlie said.

"Who's Valentine?" Tamaki asked.

"Trust me dude you don't want to know" Jackie said.

"Um anything else?" Tamaki asked.

"I think that's the only thing for me, anything for you Jacqueline?" Charlie asked.

"Yes: no blueberry and/or strawberry desserts of any kind. Charlotte and I are very allergic and Valentine _will_ come get you if anything happens to us" Jackie said.

"Of course my princesses we will make your experience one of a kind" Tamaki said. "May I call you princess?" Tamaki asked.

"Perhaps" Charlie said.

"Just in low doses" Jackie added.

"Of course please come to the third music room three-thirty" Tamaki said before he walked off.

"He's an odd character" Jackie said. "Charlie why the hell are we entertaining this fool?" Jackie asked.

"Because Jackie it's free! Japanese host clubs cost a lot of money. There's one right in the high school and we got in for a week for free! Plus we don't have to worry about them trying to swoon us because we have Nonno Valentine" Charlie said. "Remember Nonna Sylvie said free things change the world" Charlie said.

"Oh yea" Jackie said.

"We can go when we have a break from gymnastics practice" Charlie said.

"Alright dude I'm trusting you on this" Jackie said folding her arms across her chest with a shrug.

After school, Charlie and Jackie walked down the halls to the host club. Charlie was wearing raspberry pink dance crop top with sleeves that stop at the elbows and white dance shorts. Jackie was wearing a royal blue long sleeve dance crop top and black dance shorts.

"We get a little snack here and there. Have a cup of tea and then just go from there" Charlie said.

"Alright dude you're the brains of their operation" Jackie said. They reached the host club room; Charlie opened the door and the girls were hit with a storm of rose petals. "Ah damn it!" Charlie exclaimed as they swatted them away.

"I…hate…fucking rose petals!" Jackie exclaimed.

"There it's over" Charlie said before the girls poked their heads in. "Hmm pretty" Charlie said.

"Yea and really, really pink" Jackie said.

"Why stand at the door?" Hikaru asked as he and Kaoru seem to come out of nowhere.

"Watching from a far is no fun" Kaoru said.

"Uh yea that is not happening" Jackie said pushing their faces away.

"Charlotte, Jacqueline you made it" Tamaki said.

"Tamaki please call us Charlie and Jackie" Charlie said.

"Does that mean we're friends?" Tamaki asked excited.

"No fool!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Charlotte and Jacqueline just sound too formal" Charlie said which sent Tamaki into a corner.

"Charlotte please" Jackie said whining.

"It's free darling" Charlie said pushing Jackie to the dessert cart.

"Char-Chan, Jack-Chan my name is Honey and this is Takashi but you can call him Mori!" Honey said happily.

"Nice to meet you" Charlie said happily.

"We didn't get any blueberry and strawberry desserts of any kind. I'm sorry about your allergy" Honey said.

"Blame Charlotte she's the one that's allergic to blueberries" Jackie said. Charlie glared at her and back handed her in the face. "Ow!" Jackie exclaimed grabbing her nose.

"You're just as allergic to strawberries as I am to blueberries" Charlie said.

"I picked out some different flavors, lemon, vanilla, chocolate, mint chocolate, blackberry, boysenberry, and cherry" Honey said.

"Oh man these all look so nice" Charlie said happily.

"I don't know if they compare to Nonna Sylvie's sweets" Jackie said.

"Yea you're right" Charlie said rubbing her chin.

"Your grandmother makes desserts?" Honey asked.

"She just opened her bakery last week" Jackie said as Charlie wrote something down.

"Here come by sometime" Charlie said handing the napkin to him.

"Gee thanks!" Honey said happily.

Charlie and Jackie talked mostly to Honey, Mori, and Haruhi. Tamaki was also in the conversation but Charlie and Jackie didn't pay him much attention which made him upset. Hikaru and Kaoru were just taking everything in from afar. Hikaru and Kaoru were very interested in Charlie and Jackie wanted to see how things went.

That Saturday, Charlie was upstairs in the apartment above her grandmothers' bakery brushing her hair. It was Saturday and that meant work day. The girls helped the grandmothers in the bakery and the boys helped the grandfathers at the butcher shop.

"Charlotte-Alessandria! Are you almost ready?" Maddie asked.

"I'm almost ready" Charlie said.

"Make sure you do your make up! A handsome man might come and ask you to be his bride" Sylvie said.

Charlie let out a groan before she started to put on her makeup. Knowing that her grandmothers wouldn't let her work with out it. Maddie and Sylvie thought Charlie and Jackie couldn't find good men due to their attitudes. They always told her and Jacqueline that they were very pretty and that would draw the boys in.

Charlie walked downstairs and put on her apron. She put her hair in ponytail. Her back was towards the door so she couldn't see who it was when the door above the bell rang.

"Hi welcome to Sylvie's" Charlie said as she turned around. Her speech got slower once she recognized it was the host club. "Bakery" Charlie said before she let out a groan.

"Hello Char-Chan!" Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey said happily.

"Fucking damn it" Charlie said.

"Ah! Charlie cursed at us!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Charlotte-Alessandria what's all the commotion down here?" Jackie asked as she walked downstairs.

"That" Charlie said nudging her head towards the host club.

"Fucking damn it" Jackie said.

"Jack-Chan's here too!" Honey said.

"Charlie, Jackie do we have customers?" Maddie asked as she and Sylvie walked downstairs.

"Aww hell" Charlie said quietly. Jackie elbowed her sister. "Alright fine! Nonna Sylvie, Nonna Maddie this is the host club" Charlie said.

"Oh! Friends?" Sylvie asked excited.

"We…know them from school" Jackie said.

"Close enough" Maddie said. "Introduce, introduce"

"Ugh fine, this is Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, and Haruhi Fujioka. Everyone these are our grandmother. This is Sylvia Kingsly and Maddalena Russo" Charlie said.

"Please call us Sylvie and Maddie" Sylvie said. "We're so happy you all have come to our little bakery" Sylvie said.

"Yes all the business helps" Maddie said.

"Alright Nonna Jacqueline and I are going to go make lemon bars" Charlie said as she and Jackie started to walk to the back.

"Charlotte-Alessandria, Jacqueline-Aria don't be rude you need to sit with your friends" Maddie said pushing them into a booth. Sylvie came up behind them both and undid the aprons from around them.

"Since you are all Charlotte and Jacqueline's friends you get a sample of all our wonderful desserts" Maddie said before she and Sylvie walked off.

"Your grandmothers are nice" Haruhi said.

"Yea they've been best friends for a long time so when they became grandmothers together it was like a dream come true" Charlie said.

"If they're best friends then why is the place called Sylvie's?" Hikaru asked.

"My granddad gave her the first Sylvie's in Italy for an anniversary present. Nonna Sylvie asked Nonna Maddie to be her business partner" Charlie said. "Then he gave her the Sylvie's in New York. Nonna Sylvie was upset because she wasn't going to have a Sylvie's in Japan so he gave her this one" Charlie said.

"That's so romantic! Haruhi my dear if you ever want a restaurant named after you just let me know" Tamaki said hugging her.

"Tamaki" Haruhi said with a small laugh. "That's very sweet but you know I don't want to work in a restaurant" Haruhi said.

"Oh this is going to be a long day" Charlie said as Maddie delivered the tea.

"Damn straight" Jackie said picking up a cup.

"Charlie and Jackie are pretty interesting huh?" Kaoru asked Hikaru as they were getting ready for bed.

"Yea they are" Hikaru said. "How about a little bet?" Hikaru asked with a smirk.

"What kinda of bet?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm willing to see how far it'll take for Charlotte and Jacqueline to crack. How about the first one of us to get one to get Charlie or Jackie to tell that they love us wins" Hikaru said.

"I don't know Hikaru" Kaoru said unsure.

"C'mon it'll be interesting; Charlie and Jackie won't give in so easily" Hikaru said. "One last game" Hikaru said. "You'll try Charlie and I'll try Jackie"

"Okay" Kaoru said nodding his head with a small smile. Plus it was chance to spend time with Charlie.

That Monday, Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting behind Charlie and Jackie in AP Biology. They hadn't come up with a way to swoon Charlie and Jackie but they were cooking up something.

"Alright we're going to partner up for a project. Let's do something different I want Charlotte and Kaoru and Jacqueline and Hikaru" The teacher said.

"Shit" Charlie and Jackie grumbled.

"Perfect" Hikaru and Kaoru said smiling.

Kaoru walked over to his locker and saw Charlie angrily opening her locker.

"Angry much?" Kaoru asked with a smirk.

"Yes! Because I suck at science and Jacqueline is usually my partner in this situation" Charlie said.

"Look science isn't my strongest subject but I can help you out" Kaoru said.

"Fine" Charlie said reaching into her locker and writing something down. "Be at my house at 1:30 this Saturday" Charlie said pushing the address up against his chest. "Don't be late" Charlie said closing her locker before she walked off.

"Yes!" Kaoru said happily.

At lunch time, Hikaru spotted Jackie looking at desserts while rubbing her chin. He let out a smirk before he walked over to her.

"See something you like?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh hey Hikaru" Jackie said.

"So you want to come over this Saturday and work on our project? I can send a limo to come pick you up" Hikaru said.

"No because that would give you and the host club free reign to come to my house" Jackie said. "Just give me the address and Valentine will drop me off" Jackie said.

"Alright I guess that works too" Hikaru said pulling out a piece of paper.

"Thank you" Jackie said putting in her bra.

"You want to eat lunch together?" Hikaru asked hopeful.

"Sure why not?" Jackie said picking up a dessert. She went to pay for it but Hikaru stopped her.

"Let me get that" Hikaru said.

"Oh um thank you" Jackie said slightly confused.

'This is going on to rock! I'm so going to beat Kaoru!' Hikaru thought smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

On Saturday morning, the Kingsly family was gathered for breakfast. No matter if it was the weekend or not the Kingsly family always sat down and ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner together.

"So Charlie, Jackie what're you doing today?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not spending time with all those characters on street fighter I hope" Andrew said.

Jackie let out a scoff. "I wish"

"We have to work on projects for AP Biology" Charlie said. "Kaoru Hitachiin is coming over after lunch"

"As long as it's after lunch" Elizabeth said.

"Of course mother" Charlie said.

"Nonno Valentine will you take me to the Hitachiin estate after lunch?" Jackie asked.

"Hmm" Elizabeth's father Valentine Russo said. He was a huge man standing at 7 foot 3 inches with huge muscles capable of lifting huge things. If anyone wanted to harm any of his grandchildren they'd have to go through him. And there was no getting though Valentine Russo.

"Thank you Nonno" Jackie said smiling which made Valentine smile softly. But when it came to his grandchildren smiling and laughing at him, he became a huge softie.

After lunch, Kaoru happily walked up to the Kingsly household. He made sure his hair was straight and his breath was fresh before he rang the doorbell.

"Hello" Elizabeth said as she opened the door.

"Hi Mrs. Kingsly I'm Kaoru I'm in Charlotte's class" Kaoru said.

"Oh yes she's up in her room. Second floor first door on the right" Elizabeth said moving aside to let him in.

"Thank you" Kaoru said with a small smile as he walked in. Kaoru walked upstairs and knocked on Charlie's door.

"Come in" Charlie said. Kaoru opened the door and saw Charlie sitting on her bed playing her 3ds.

"Oh cool you have 3ds too; you wanna play together?" Kaoru asked pulling out his.

"No that's okay we should really work on our project" Charlie said turning hers off. "Maybe later" Charlie said.

"Yea sure" Kaoru said.

"Stay here" Charlie said standing up. "Don't touch anything" Charlie said sternly before she walked out.

Kaoru looked around; Charlie had a lot of pictures from the day she was born to now. She was born with honey blonde hair. She also had lots of trophies from gymnastics and dance. Her room was painted a dark raspberry pink color with white accents. There was a Victorian style desk and vanity. The carpet was also white. She had a floral print comforter on her bed with lots of comfortable looking pillows. She also had a white entertainment system with a huge T.V and a playstation 4 underneath. Kaoru smiled once Charlie came back in with tea and tea cookies.

"What's with the smile?" Charlie asked confused.

"I'm just happy to see you as all" Kaoru said with a small shrug. "Those cookies look good"

"Kingsly family recipe" Charlie said completely unaffected by Kaoru's compliment.

"That's a nice bow in your hair; off yellow is nice color on you" Kaoru said.

"My Nonna puts things in it when she clips my ends" Charlie said sitting down.

"And your room is" Kaoru said before Charlie cut him off.

"Here's how this thing is going to work" Charlie said shoving a cookie in his mouth to shut him up. "I am going to get an 'A' or my parents are going to kill me. You are going to keep your host club compliments to yourself. We are going to work on our project. If you're good then I suppose we can play some playstation and eat chili cheese fries before I kick you out of my house. Do we understand each other?" Charlie asked. Kaoru nodded his head. "Good" Charlie said.

Valentine drove Jackie out to the Hitachiin estate and pulled up to the front door.

"Stay here I'll see about getting you a sandwich" Jackie said patting Valentine's lap before getting out of the car. She rang the door bell and a maid answered the door. "Tell Hikaru Jacqueline-Aria's here" Jackie said folding her arms across her chest.

"Of course Ms. Kingsly is there anything I can get you?" She asked.

"A sandwich tomato, lettuce, bacon, little cheese ham and/or turkey…for Valentine" Jackie said.

"Yes ma'am" She said slightly confused before she walked off.

"Only four people in this big house and we're all packed together liked sardines" Jackie said.

"Hey Jackie right on time" Hikaru said as he walked downstairs.

"I'm always on time" Jackie said.

"Right of course" Hikaru said with a small smile.

"Your sandwich miss" The maid said.

"Thank you I'll be right back" Jackie said before she walked out. "Here you go Nonno they even toasted it for you" Jackie said.

"Hmm" Valentine hummed happily.

"I'll call you when I'm ready to be picked up alright" Jackie said. Valentine smiled as Jackie kissed his cheek before she ran back into the house.

"Who's that in the car?" Hikaru asked.

"That's my Nonno Valentine" Jackie said.

"_That's_ Valentine?" Hikaru asked shocked.

"Yes he's my big fuzzy Nonno teddy bear" Jackie said happily.

"Big is right" Hikaru said.

"Hey now Valentine may be big but he's super nice…unless you mess with his grandkids of course" Jackie said.

~FLASHBACK~

Eight year old Jackie was crying because some neighborhood boys had pushed her down. Then they started laughing at her. Their laughter stopped once they heard loud, thundering footsteps. They turned around and saw Valentine. He let out a growl and boys ran away. He picked up Jackie with his giant and placed her on his shoulder.

"I love you Nonno Valentine!" Jackie said happily.

~END FLASHBACK~

"Yea" Jackie said smiling.

"You wanna go upstairs? I've got some snacks and stuff" Hikaru said.

"Yea sure" Jackie said.

Hikaru and Jackie walked upstairs to Hikaru and Kaoru's room. Jackie walked around looking around Hikaru let out a smirk behind her.

"So what do you want to do?" Hikaru asked.

"I thought I was here to work on our project" Jackie said.

"Yea but we don't have to do it just yet" Hikaru said.

"I would like to get an A Mr. Hitachiin. If you keep me from getting that A, you and I will have a problem" Jackie said.

"You're right, you're right I'm sorry" Hikaru said.

"So I have a question" Jackie said.

"What is it?" Hikaru asked.

"When the teacher said she wanted to change it up. What did she mean?" Jackie asked.

"Well Kaoru and I are usually connected by the hip. It's easier to make partners because we live in the same house" Hikaru said.

"Huh I don't if Charlie and I are that kind of twin" Jackie said.

"Well you're identical" Hikaru said.

"Fraternal actually different eye colors" Jackie said pointing to her eyes. "My older brothers are identical twins though" Jackie said. Hikaru caught her hand. "What're you doing?" Jackie asked confused.

"You have a tattoo!" Hikaru said. It was a little blue star under her nail.

"I'm sixteen dude I have a number of tattoos. There are no tattoo laws Italy" Jackie said. "My brothers' are tattoo artist. They also run a food truck for some odd reason" Jackie said shaking her head.

"So you have more?" Hikaru asked.

"Yea man" Jackie said. She pushed back her ponytail to reveal a pair of beaded feathers under her ear.

"That's cool I've never known someone with a tattoo" Hikaru said.

"Eh it's no big deal" Jackie said with a shrug. "C'mon let's work on this project so we can get it over with" Jackie said.

Later that night, Hikaru and Kaoru were getting ready for bed.

"So how was hanging out with Charlie?" Hikaru asked.

"Great she let me play with her playstation" Kaoru said proudly.

"Oh yea? Well Jackie and I played on the playstation here" Hikaru said.

"Why don't you just give up Hikaru? Charlie's going to fall for me faster than Jackie's going to fall for you" Kaoru said.

"I am the older brother here Kaoru therefore I will win" Hikaru said.

"You're only older by two minutes" Kaoru said.

"Doesn't matter I'm going to win" Hikaru said.

The next day after school, Charlie and Jackie were called into their mother's classroom.

"Hey mom what did you need to talk to talk to us about?" Charlie asked.

"Girls I think you need to spend a little time away from gymnastics and dance" Elizabeth said.

"WHAT?!" Charlie and Jackie exclaimed.

"Don't what me I'm your mother" Elizabeth said.

"Mom" Charlie started.

"Charlotte-Alessandria we're in Japan. I think you two you should join a club or something. Oh I know you can start hanging out more with the host club" Elizabeth said.

"NOOOOOO!" Jackie exclaimed dropping to her knees as Charlie covered her mouth as if she was going to be sick.

Later that evening, Charlie and Jackie were standing in their father's office.

"Dad we can't join the host club" Charlie said.

"Yea they're all idiots! Except for Haruhi. I have no idea why she's in the host club and dating Tamaki for that matter" Jackie said.

"Girls I agree with your mother. You've been dancing and doing gymnastics your whole lives. If you find a different club you might find something you like better than dance. Like debate, or your mother's chorus, or kicking for the football team, or flipping burgers I don't know" Andrew said.

"Alright, alright we see where you're coming from" Charlie said.

"I guess Momma hasn't lost her mind" Jackie said.

"That's why I married her" Andrew said which made Charlie and Jackie smile.

The next day after school, the boys were hosting when a knock came to the door.

"Excuse me princesses" Tamaki said. He opened the door and saw Charlie and Jackie with their arms crossed and pouting. "Charlie! Jackie! I'm so glad you made it! I don't think you have an appointment today" Tamaki said confused.

Charlie elbowed her sister. Jackie looked at her and Charlie nudged her head towards Tamaki. Jackie let out a very un-ladylike groan. "Our mother would like us to join the host club. We are all about making our mother happy" Jackie said. "So find us something to do" Jackie said.

Tamaki let out a happy squeal and wrapped Charlie and Jackie in a big hug.

"Aww hell" Charlie and Jackie said.

Tamaki really liked the desserts he had when he went to Sylvie and Maddie's bakery. Because of this he asked Charlie and Jackie to bake some sweets.

"Well this isn't too bad" Charlie said as they stood in one of the home ec rooms. "At least we're not technically in the host club" Charlie said.

"Yea I guess and we get to bake all day" Jackie said measuring out some flour.

"Hello girls" Hikaru and Kaoru said happily as they walked in.

"And it just got worse" Jackie said.

"Oh Kaoru I just remembered I need to tell you something" Charlie said.

"Yes Charlie was is it?" Kaoru asked excited taking Charlie's hands. Charlie looked confused but shook her head.

"Since you know where I live and all" Charlie said putting one hand on top of his.

"Yes?" Kaoru asked anxious.

"If you ever come to my house with out calling, I will tear off your legs and bust the windows out your parents' cars" Charlie said seriously.

"Oh" Kaoru said disappointed. "Right" Kaoru said.

Charlie let go of his hands and went to tend to the oven.

"So close Kaoru" Hikaru whispered putting his hands on his brother's shoulders. Kaoru smacked his lips and pushed Hikaru's hands off of him.

"What do you two want?" Jackie asked.

"We wanted to know if you two were going to the back school banquet" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Yes to support our parents" Charlie said.

"As in not with a date" Jackie said. "Now leave we have to bake" Jackie said.

"Alright fine" Hikaru and Kaoru said before they left.

"Those guys are weird" Charlie said.

"Of course they're identical twins look at Andy and Micah. They need to go to one of the best business schools in the world to sell pizza and hot dogs out of a food truck" Jackie said.

"Good point I like being fraternal twins" Charlie said.

"Yea it's like hold pinkies" Jackie said.

"Holding pinkies?" Charlie asked.

"Yea it means I like you but I'm not afraid to lose you" Jackie said.

"…I like that" Charlie said nodding her head.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked into their house and saw their mother walking towards them.

"Boys your little friends came by my dress shop today" Yuzuha said.

"Who?" Kaoru asked confused.

"Charlotte and Jacqueline Kingsly; two of the prettiest girls I ever did see" Yuzuha said.

"Seriously?" Hikaru said before they quickly walked over to her.

"Yes Charlotte picked out a pretty sequined gold dress and Jacqueline picked out the same dress but in silver" Yuzuha said.

"Thanks mom!" Hikaru and Kaoru said before they ran upstairs.

The night of the banquet, Charlie and Jackie were riding in a limo with their parents and some of their brothers and sisters. Charlie was wearing a strapless gold sequined mermaid dress and gold high heels. Her hair was in an inverted ponytail with a gold bow. Jackie was wearing the same dress but in silver with silver wedges. Her hair was in a fancy bun with a little silver bow.

"If you have a nice time then daddy will get you a nice tomato, mozzarella, spinach, and ham Panini" Andrew said which caught Charlie's sandwich. It was all time favorite sandwich. Her grandmothers packed it in her lunchbox three days out of the week.

"I know you girls aren't into the whole party scene but it really means a lot to your father and I that you came" Elizabeth said.

"It's no big deal" Jackie said with a shrug.

Charlie and Jackie walked into the banquet and saw the host club open the public. Kyoya walked by them and handed Charlie a check for the sweets.

"Oh yea this is going to buy a new stand mixer" Charlie said.

"Yea but those old broads are still going to make us mix by hands" Jackie said.

"Charlie, Jackie you're looking wonderful as usual" Tamaki said as he and Haruhi walked over.

"Haruhi why aren't dressed up?" Charlie asked.

"Yea why are you in a tux?" Jackie asked.

"Well Tamaki and I are dating but I have to keep up appearances for the host club" Haruhi said.

"Or you can reveal yourself as a girl and still find a way to be in the host club" Jackie said.

"That way you can be Tamaki's girlfriend but in public instead of private" Charlie said.

"Excuse us!" Tamaki said pulling Haruhi away.

"I'd like to think a couple of light bulbs went off" Charlie said.

"Hey Charlie, hey Jackie" The girls turned around and saw Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru was wearing a silver skinny tie with his tux and Kaoru was wearing a regular sized gold tie with his tux.

"Oh hey you two look nice" Charlie said.

"Yea gold and silver are a nice color on you guys" Jackie said nodding her head.

"Charlie would you like to dance with me?" Kaoru asked stepping forward.

"Uh yea sure" Charlie said locking arms with him.

"What about you Jackie?" Hikaru asked not wanting to be out done by his brother.

"I don't want to dance right now I was just going to get something to eat" Jackie said. "I guess you can come with me if you want" Jackie said.

Hikaru instantly smiled. "Sure" Hikaru said.

That Saturday, the host club went to the bakery to visit Charlie and Jackie. They walked inside and saw Charlie and Jackie's younger sister twelve year old Daniela-Athena 'Dani' Kingsly standing behind the counter. She has long pastel purple hair and brown eyes.

"Hello Daniela we would like to see Charlie and Jackie" Tamaki said.

"Charlie is working at the butcher shop today" Dani said.

"Butcher shop?" Kaoru asked disgusted. He couldn't imagine his precious little Charlie working around and cutting up dead animals.

"Yes my brother Andy had a tattoo client today so she's covering for him" Dani said. "Jackie however is at home. She's getting her new glasses then she said something about going shopping for some parts" Dani said.

"Oh Tamaki sweetie will you go with her? I don't want my baby wandering around Tokyo by herself. Tell her Maddie and Sylvie sent you" Sylvie said.

"Yes ma'am you have my word" Tamaki said with a small bow.

Jackie was getting ready to leave to go run her errands. She was wearing her brand new dark blue ray ban seeing glasses. It was nice to have the house to herself. Her siblings were doing their Saturday jobs. Her grandparents were running their business. Her parents were having handling some business somewhere in Tokyo. She was tying up her batman converses when a knock came to the door.

"Oh must be a package" Jackie said. She opened the door and saw the host club.

"Jack-Chan!" Tamaki, Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru said happily. Jackie said nothing before she closed the door.

"They know where I live it's all over. I told Charlie not to let Kaoru come over! Now they know where we live. They can come over and anyone will let them in" Jackie said.

"Jacqueline! Open the door! Your grandmother told us to come with you for your errands" Tamaki said.

"Fuck my life" Jackie said knowing not to disobey her grandmother. She opened the door and saw the host club still smiling at her.

"You look super cute today" Hikaru said.

"Shut up dude" Jackie said closing the door behind her. "You could have at least called first. I hate visitors that don't call. You, sir, are buying me macaroons" Jackie said.

"Don't worry my darling sister I will get you the best macaroons money can buy!" Tamaki said happily.

Jackie started shaking her fists and her face started turning red. She absolutely hated when Tamaki called her his sister. She already had five brothers that drove her absolutely crazy. She didn't need an even crazier one.

"Let's just go before I kill someone" Jackie said before she stormed towards the limo.

"Hmm" Hikaru said as the others walked over to the limo.

"What're you thinking about Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

"Like I'm going to tell you; I'm so going to win this bet with what I've got cooked up" Hikaru said as he walked past his brother.

"Oh we'll see about that" Kaoru said following his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Hikaru looked Jackie as she looked out the window of the bakery. They were at a bakery who's specialty was They had finished all of Jackie's shopping Tamaki was even nice to have all the things she bought back to her house. The host club, mainly Tamaki, had spent even longer in the stores she went to because of the 'commoner factor'. She had a specific time she wanted to be back home and that was four hours ago. Her mother had to call to make sure she hadn't gotten lost of kidnapped. Her mother ended up telling her to have fun with the host club. She just wanted to go home and take a long nap and cuddle with her puppy.

"Jackie" Hikaru said causing Jackie to snap her head from the window.

"Hmm? What is it?" Jackie asked.

"I picked out some macarons I got blueberry, blackberry, vanilla, lemon, caramel, and peanut butter" Hikaru said.

"That sounds awesome Hikaru" Jackie said tiredly.

"Hey you okay?" Hikaru asked wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they sat down on the window sill.

"I'm sorry I'm just really, really tired" Jackie said not really caring that Hikaru had his arm around her. She didn't notice the glare Kaoru was sending to a smirking Hikaru.

Later that evening, Charlie walked out of the bathroom drying off her hair.

"That's the last time I work at that damn butchery" Charlie said toweling off her hair. "I smell like meat" Charlie groaned smelling her favorite perfume on her.

"Charlie honey there's someone here to see you" Her dad's father Thomas Kingsly said.

"I wonder who it could be" Charlie said sarcastically. Kaoru had texted her saying that he was coming over. She walked downstairs and opened the front door to see Kaoru holding a little pink box. "Hello Kaoru" Charlie said putting a hand on her hip.

"Hey Charlie I'm sorry you couldn't come with us today. We had a lot of fun" Kaoru said.

"Yes the way Jackie curled up in the fetal position and went to sleep in two seconds shows the oodles of fun you all had today" Charlie said. "What's that?"

"Well we went to a macaron bakery and I picked out some for you" Kaoru said.

"Oh um thank you" Charlie said confused taking it from him.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" Kaoru said. He kissed her cheek before he walked off.

Charlie closed the door in confusion and touched her cheek as she walked back upstairs to her room.

The next evening, Hikaru and Kaoru walked into their house excited after school. The host club was going to an amusement park this weekend and Charlie and Jackie said they were going to go. Since Charlie and Jackie didn't have a lot friends back home in America when they go out with the host club their parents let them go and miss work.

"Hikaru, Kaoru how was school and the host club?" Yuzuha asked as she walked downstairs of the grand staircase.

"It was fine" The boys said.

"You know you hang out with Charlotte and Jacqueline with so much, why don't we invite them over for dinner?" Yuzuha asked.

"That's nice and all mom but the Kingslys have ten children" Hikaru said.

"Oh my Yuzuha said.

"Yea it would be unfair to just invite Charlie, Jackie and their parents" Kaoru said.

"You're right we'll eat in the special dining table. We'll do it on Friday before you all leave for your trip to the amusement park" Yuzuha said.

"Alright we'll see what we can do" Hikaru and Kaoru said with a smirk.

The next day, instead of going to Charlie and Jackie, Hikaru and Kaoru went to their mother's classroom and saw her grading papers.

"Hikaru, Kaoru what a nice surprise what can I do for you boys?" Elizabeth asked standing up from her desk.

"Our mother wanted to know if you wanted to come to dinner on Friday" Hikaru said.

"Our mother really likes Charlie and Jackie" Kaoru said.

"Of course she does" Elizabeth said. "That's a very lovely invitation"

"She said that all of your kids can come" Hikaru said.

"Excellent we'll be there let's try seven?" Elizabeth said.

"Perfect I'll let our mom know" Kaoru said.

"Perfect now you boys better go on you don't want to be late for the host club" Elizabeth said.

"Yes ma'am" Hikaru and Kaoru said before they walked out only to be met by Charlie and Jackie.

"What the hell are you two doing coming out of our mom's classroom?" Charlie asked.

"Inviting you and yours to dinner" Hikaru said.

"Like hell we're going" Jackie said.

"You're already coming your mother already said yes and we all know you can't say no to your mother" Kaoru said. "We'll see you ladies later" Kaoru said with a wink before they walked off.

"Charlie fix this fix this now!" Jackie exclaimed shaking her sister frantically.

"Jacqueline!" Charlie exclaimed back handing her in the face.

"Ow!" Jackie said grabbing her cheek.

"Just chill the fuck out and let me think" Charlie said rubbing her chin. Then she saw Tamaki happily walking by. "Too easy" Charlie said with a smirk. "Tamaki" Charlie said grabbing Tamaki's arm. "Can we talk to you right quick?"

"Of course my dear sisters; what can I do to help?" Tamaki asked.

"You wouldn't mind doing your favorite sisters a big favor right?" Charlie asked as sweetly as possible which made her sister look at her disgusted.

That Friday, Hikaru and Kaoru were getting ready for the dinner. They were excited when the doorbell rang out. They quickly ran down the staircase trying to beat each other to the door.

"Boys please calm down you see your friends everyday" Their father Yuusei said.

"Sorry dad" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

The maids opened the door to the Kingsly family. Hikaru and Kaoru took instant notice to Charlie and Jackie who were for some odd reason smirking.

"Charlie, Jackie I'm so happy you made it" Hikaru said taking Jackie's hands.

"And we're happy to be here wouldn't miss it for the world" Jackie said patting Hikaru's hands.

"Why don't we sit down for dinner?" Kaoru asked wrapping an arm around Charlie's shoulders.

"Oh but aren't we waiting for the rest of our guests?" Charlie asked feigning confusion.

"What guests?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked confused.

Then the doorbell rang and the maids opened the door to the host club.

"The host club?!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed.

"Yes Tamaki called and ask if they could come over and I said of course. You know the host club is always welcomed here" Yuzuha said.

"Thank you so much for the invitation Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin" Kyoya said smoothly.

"Of course, of course" Yuusei said.

"Yuzuha this my husband Andrew-Thomas Sr. these are the rest of our children. This is Andrew-Thomas Jr. or Andy Michael-Anthony or Micah. They're my oldest they're nineteen. Armani-Armando he's thirteen, Daniela-Athena or Dani she's twelve, Luca-Antonio he's eleven, Miah-Amelia she's ten, Nicolas-Adrian or Nick he's nine, and Carina-Aurora she is my youngest at eight. And of course you know Charlotte-Alessandria and Jacqueline-Aria" Elizabeth said placing a hand on Charlie's shoulders. "My parents and Andrew's parents couldn't make it but they send their love" Elizabeth said.

"And dessert" Andrew said holding up a dish.

"How lovely" Yuzuha said. "Now why don't we all make our way to the dinner table" Yuzuha said.

"Actually I need to talk to you Hikaru" Jackie said as everyone walked into the dining room.

"Of course" Hikaru said smiling taking her hands.

"If you ever invite me to a dinner without personally inviting me to said dinner, I will cut you" Jackie said before she walked into the dining room.

"Oh yea she wants me" Hikaru said smiling before he walked into the dining room.

The next day, Charlie and Jackie were getting ready to go out to the amusement park with the host club. They felt a bit more confident knowing they had the upper hand on Hikaru and Kaoru. Charlie smiled as she applied a baby pink blush.

"You look happy" Jackie said.

"Of course you have to smile when a genius plan comes together. It kept us with spending an even alone with Hikaru and Kaoru" Charlie said.

"What is up with those guys?" Jackie asked.

"They're boys do you need anymore?" Charlie asked.

"True" Jackie said.

"Girls your friends are here!" Elizabeth said.

"Using the term friends loosely" Jackie said with a sigh.

"I know let's just get it over with" Charlie said pushing Jackie out the door.

Hikaru and Kaoru watched as Charlie and Jackie kissed their dad goodbye and walk towards the limo. Charlie was wearing a yellow short sleeve crop top, a long maxi skirt with big yellow sunflowers on it, and yellow woven wedges. Jackie was wearing a black tank top with a sugar skill, jean shorts, black tube socks, and black wedges, and black studded snapback hat.

"Hello girls" Tamaki said as the girls climbed into the limo.

"You're looking nice today" Haruhi said. Haruhi always tried to make them feel better. Dealing with the host club was tiring in itself.

"Thank you Haruhi" Charlie said. "So what're we doing Tamaki?" Charlie asked.

"I thought it would be fun to take all of guests to a fun amusement park before the school year gets seriously started" Tamaki said.

"Sounds like fun I've never been to an amusement park" Jackie said.

"Really how come Jack-Chan?" Honey asked.

"Well Senpai it's kinda hard to take ten children to an amusement park. The most we've ever been to was Coney Island every other year" Jackie said. "Which isn't that bad all in all"

"Sounds like fun we should go there during the summer. I love going to America and seeing all the tall buildings" Tamaki said happily. "Kyoya let's plan a big trip to New York City for the summer" Tamaki said.

"Let's get towards the summer first Tamaki the trip to Disneyworld was hell enough" Kyoya said.

"Aww what?" Charlie and Jackie said disappointed.

"How can you use the words 'hell' and 'Disneyworld' in the same sentence?" Jackie asked.

"This is Kyoya we're talking about my dear sister" Charlie said.

"Ah" Jackie said understanding.

Once the host club made it to the amusement park, the boys and Haruhi went into full host club mode. Charlie and Jackie were just excited to be there. They had rented out the whole park so there no one else except the host club and their guests.

"Churros, churros, churros, churros, churros!" Charlie and Jackie chanted like football players as the man at the churro stand made the dessert.

"Funnel cakes or corn dogs next?" Jackie asked.

"Why not both? Hell, it's all free!" Charlie exclaimed happily.

"Kick ass!" Jackie exclaimed giving Charlie a high five.

"Charlie can I talk to you right quick?" Kaoru asked as he walked over.

"Oh Kaoru sneaking away from being romanced by Hikaru to visit little ol' me? Why you shouldn't have you'll make me blush" Charlie said.

"Haha very funny look can we talk?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure why not" Charlie said before she and Kaoru walked off. Charlie pretended not to notice when Kaoru put his hand on the small of her back. "So what's up?" Charlie asked.

"I want to say that I'm sorry about tricking you and Jackie into that dinner" Kaoru said. "I really wanted to spend time with you and I just went about it the wrong way" Kaoru said.

"Well thank you for coming out and being a man about it" Charlie said.

"Let me take you to dinner to take make up for it" Kaoru said.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Charlie asked raising an eyebrow.

"If you want it to be" Kaoru said coolly. But on the inside she wanted her to say yes.

"Let's not let's just be two friends going to dinner" Charlie said nodding her head.

"Okay that'll work" Kaoru said trying not to sound too disappointed. "How about Saturday?" Kaoru asked.

"Okay I'll meet you at the restaurant" Charlie said. "You can text me the details" Charlie said before she walked off to meet Jackie.

It wasn't exactly what he wanted to happen but it was a head start on Hikaru. No lady could resist being wined and dined by a handsome young gentleman such as himself. Charlie was going to fall for him in no time.

"Hey where did you go off to?" Hikaru asked.

"Making a date with Charlie" Kaoru said proudly.

"No way" Hikaru said.

"Yes way" Kaoru said. "I'm taking Charlotte-Alessandria Kingsly to the best restaurant in all of Tokyo" Kaoru said. "You better do something quick Hikaru, Charlie's going to fall for me soon" Kaoru said.

"I'm not going to let you win Kaoru" Hikaru said.

"Then you better hurry up" Kaoru said with a smirk before he walked past his brother.

When Tamaki told the host club they could go on a break, Hikaru quickly went off to find Jackie. He finally found her coming off a ride with Honey and Mori.

"Oh my god that thing flipped so many times I thought my brain was going to come out of my ears!" Jackie said happily.

"I don't think I feel good" Honey said draped over his shoulder.

"Hey Jackie can I talk to you?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh yea sure Honey-Senpai breathe in through your in through your nose and out through your mouth it'll keep you from throwing up" Jackie said.

"Thanks Jack-Chan" Honey said before he and Mori walked off.

"So what's up?" Jackie asked turning around.

"So this Saturday are you doing anything?" Hikaru asked.

"Well Tamaki invited to his house to play board games and I do like board games" Jackie said looking off.

'Damn it Tono I forgot all about that. Kaoru will be alone with Charlie and I'll be with the rest of host club' Hikaru thought.

"But" Jackie said which caught Hikaru's attention. "My Nonni are going on a drive on Sunday and that means afternoon tea will be canceled" Jackie said rubbing the back of her head. "I guess you can come over and play video games if you're really that lonely" Jackie said. "After lunchtime of course"

"Yea sure" Hikaru said smiling.

"I'll make lemon cake unless you don't like lemon cake of course" Jackie said.

"Lemon will be fine Jacqueline I'm sure whatever you make will be fine" Hikaru said.

"It will" Jackie said with a nod which made Hikaru smile.

The next Saturday, Kaoru was sitting at the restaurant waiting for Charlie. He was tapping his fingers against his lap. Then the owner of the restaurant walked over to him.

"Excuse me Mr. Hitachiin but there is a young lady in a tight dress claiming that she is your dinner date for the night" The owner said.

"Oh yes that's Charlotte please send her over" Kaoru said happily.

"Oh yes right away sir" The owner said.

Soon the owner walked over with an angry Charlie storming behind him. Sure enough she was in a tight white cocktail dress with sheer sleeves and white high heels.

"I am so sorry miss for the misunderstanding" The owner said pulling out the chair for you.

"Yea, yea" Charlie said sitting down. "See my face? I want you out of it" Charlie said.

"Yes ma'am I'm sorry once again" The owner said.

Charlie let out a sigh once the owner walked away.

"Hi" Charlie said.

"Hey I'm sorry about that they're use to the long dresses and…not having a New York accent" Kaoru said.

"It's a Brooklyn accent you butt licker" Charlie said with a small laugh.

"They're not all the same?" Kaoru asked.

"If your heard the Queens accent you'd shoot yourself" Charlie said.

"Well I'm really glad you came you look nice" Kaoru said.

"Well I'm glad someone thinks so" Charlie said.

"We can leave if you want" Kaoru said.

"No it's okay; besides looking down on poor people this place is pretty nice" Charlie said. She opened the menu and let out a small gasp. "Damn this is rent" Charlie said.

Kaoru let out a small laugh. "Don't worry about it order what you want" Kaoru said.

"Okay" Charlie said with a sigh.

"Our waitress came by and took the drink orders before you got here. I got you a strawberry lemonade I know it's your favorite" Kaoru said.

"Oh thank you" Charlie said a little surprised. "My dad use to have a lemonade stand as a kid" Charlie said.

"Really?" Kaoru asked.

"Yea it was one of his jobs in Italia" Charlie said changing her accent just a bit to say 'Italia'

"So were your born in Italy too or just your parents and grandparents?" Kaoru asked.

"We were all born there all in separate cities except Andy and Micah since they're identical twins" Charlie said.

"So you and Jackie were born in two separate cities?" Kaoru asked.

"Yea her birthday is one week after mine; my mom didn't know she was giving birth to twins. She had me in Florence and then when she was released from the hospital my parents had Jackie in San Marino" Charlie said.

"I've never heard of twins have two separate birthdays" Kaoru said.

"I know but having your own birthday is not bad" Charlie said.

"Here you go" The waitress said placing the drinks on the table. "What can I get you?" She asked.

"I'll have the chicken and shrimp alfredo" Kaoru asked.

"And for you miss? We have a lovely array of salads" She said.

"I'll have the 16 oz steak with the lobster tail" Charlie said nodding her head.

"Um how would you like your steak?" She asked.

"Well done with a side of mash potatoes and rice" Charlie said handing her the menu.

"Yes ma'am" She said before she walked out.

"I'm more of a steak and potato kind of girl" Charlie said which made Kaoru smile.

After dinner, Charlie and Kaoru walked up the stairs of the Kingsly house.

"So" Kaoru said.

"So" Charlie repeated. "I had a nice time surprisingly" Charlie said.

"I'm glad so would you want to do it again?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure" Charlie said with a small nod. "I'm glad we had this make up date Kaoru. Maybe if you're a good boy we'll go on a real date" Charlie said.

"I'd like that" Kaoru said before Charlie kissed his cheek and walked into her house. Kaoru smiled brightly before walking back to his limo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hikaru smiled as he got ready to go to the Kingsly house. He actually had a nice time at Tamaki's house playing board games. Jackie had taught them how to play bridge and hearts in which Jackie had picked him to be her partner in both. Now he was going over to her lunch to play video games at her house. He sprayed on some special cologne.

"Where are you going?" Kaoru asked as he walked in.

"I'm going to the Kingsly house to play video games with Jackie" Hikaru said.

"You're not going to win Hikaru" Kaoru said. "Charlie kissed me on the cheek last night. It's not going to be much longer until she wants my lips" Kaoru said.

"We'll see about that Kaoru" Hikaru said before he stormed past Kaoru.

Jackie hummed happily as she walked over to the oven to check on the lemon cake she made. It was the perfect golden brown on top. She pulled out the cake and put it on the counter. "Perfect" Jackie said smiling.

"Don't forget to stick a tooth pick in it" Maddie said walking in which made Jackie let out a groan.

"Nonna I've been making this recipe since I was six years old. I know what I'm doing" Jackie said.

"Oh I still have that picture in the bakery when you first made that cake. You were so cute" Maddie said.

"Oh Nonna" Jackie said shaking her head. "I am always cute" Jackie said.

"So much like your mother" Maddie said shaking her head. "Why don't you put on a pretty dress?" Maddie asked.

"Nonna it's just Hikaru we're just playing video games" Jackie said. "T-shirt and jean shorts are good right?"

"Jacqueline sweetie this boy really likes you should dress nice" Maddie said.

"Nonna please it's just Hikaru" Jackie said "It's no big deal"

"Mother, are you giving my baby a hard time? You're going to make you and Momma Sylvie late to the hair dresser" Elizabeth said.

"Oh shoot you're right! Remember what I said Jacqueline" Maddie said before she walked off.

"Don't listen to her Jackie; she said the same thing to me when I was dating your father in college. I didn't like wearing dresses all the time like your twin sister and that's okay. You're my baby and your brothers and sisters are my babies too. Andrew and Elizabeth Kingsly's babies are beautiful no matter what they wear" Elizabeth said.

"Thank you momma" Jackie said.

"And if Hikaru does like you and he doesn't think you're pretty just the way you are, then he isn't worth a second of your time" Elizabeth said.

"Thank you momma" Jackie said again.

"Now glaze your cake and make it pretty and remember to save your momma a piece" Elizabeth said.

"Yes momma" Jackie said as Elizabeth walked out.

Jackie put the cake in the fridge to let the glaze on top harden. She put the tea kettle on the stove just as a knock came to the door. She walked over to the door and saw Hikaru holding a little pink box.

"Hey Jackie" Hikaru said. "Syracuse University" Hikaru said reading her shirt. "Where's that?" Hikaru asked.

"It's a university in New York it's my parents' alma mater. It's kinda my dream school" Jackie said.

"You don't want to go to Ouran?" Hikaru asked.

"Have you seen Ouran?" Jackie asked. "I'm an Italian-American girl it'll be better and cheaper if I go to school in America" Jackie said.

Hikaru didn't know why but it disappointed him a bit that she said that.

"Are you okay?" Jackie asked.

"Yea sure" Hikaru said.

"Alright come in" Jackie said moving aside to let him in. "What's in the box?" Jackie asked.

"Oh I bought you some more macarons from that bakery we went to" Hikaru said.

"Oh thank you I loved the macarons we got last time" Jackie said opening it. "Oh man there's so many"

"I even got some chocolate mint ones for your mom and dad" Hikaru said.

"Oh thank you that's so sweet" Jackie said smiling.

"I don't think I like mint chocolate" Hikaru said.

"Ugh me neither but my parents' wedding cake was a mint chocolate cake so they love it" Jackie said. "I'm going to give it to them now" Jackie said happily. "Momma! Padre!" Jackie called out.

Elizabeth and Andrew walked downstairs. Andrew was only wearing a pair of pants.

"Padre why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Jackie asked rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Your uncles are visiting we've having an arm wrestling competition" Andrew said.

"And you have your shirt off why?" Jackie asked.

"If you ever marry an Italian man you will understand" Andrew said.

"Anyway before I'm embarrassed further Hikaru bought you guys some mint chocolate macarons" Jackie said.

"Thank you Hikaru" Elizabeth said grateful.

"I don't see how you eat that junk" Jackie said.

"It's like eating chocolate with toothpaste" Hikaru said.

"Thank you!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Jacqueline please, the first dessert we ever shared together was a piece of mint chocolate cake" Elizabeth said wrapping an arm around her husband's shoulders.

"It was our first date your mother was fourteen and I was fifteen. That's why we picked it to be our wedding cake" Andrew said.

"Well that's your thing" Jackie said with a shrug. "C'mon Hikaru" Jackie said taking his hand and walking upstairs.

"I look nice right?" Andrew asked.

"Of course sweetie" Elizabeth said running her finger across her named tattooed across his chest. "It's your house you can walk around shirtless if you want" Elizabeth said.

"Yay!" Andrew said. He kissed her cheek before he ran back downstairs to the basement.

"I'm sorry about my dad he's kinda a weirdo" Jackie said as they walked into my room.

"It's okay I didn't know your dad had so many tattoos" Hikaru said.

"He likes them they're his thing" Jackie said with a shrug. "C'mon let's play super puzzle fighter II who do you want to be?" Jackie asked.

"I'll let you pick first" Hikaru said.

"Sweet" Jackie said. Charlie always picked first when they played games. She said it was her god given right as the older twin.

After playing games for about two hours, Jackie watched as Hikaru explored her room. Right now he was going through her closet. He was a fashion designer's son she knew he couldn't help himself.

"You've got some pretty nice pieces here" Hikaru said.

"They're most hand me downs" Jackie said.

"Hand me downs?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh yea you're rich you just get new clothes" Jackie said. "Well um when you get tired of wearing clothes but you still think it's nice, instead of throwing them away you give them to your little sister. Who then give it to their little sister or save it for their daughter" Jackie said. "So What ever clothes Charlie and I can't wear or don't want we pass that down to Daniela, who will pass that on to Miah, who will pass that down to Carina. Then she decides what she does with it" Jackie explained. "The boys do the same thing" Jackie said.

"Why not just buy new clothes?" Hikaru asked.

"It just saves money for things" Jackie said with a shrug.

"I like this one" Hikaru said showing up a black lace dress. "I hope I can see you in it one day. It'll make your blue eyes pop" Hikaru said which made Jackie smile.

The next Monday, the host club was closed for the day. Charlie and Jackie walked into their house after a long afternoon of working at the bakery. They had a rush and Maddie and Sylvie needed Charlie and Jackie right away to bake.

"I just want to curl up and finish up those macarons Hikaru gave me" Jackie said.

"I know I need to finish reading that book for English" Charlie said walking into the kitchen where they heard their parents talking only to see the host club standing in their kitchen. Having tea with their parents. Jackie's face started to turn red.

"What're you guys doing here?" Charlie asked.

"We came to visit since the host club is close the day" Tamaki said happily. "We have been having tea with your lovely mother and father" Tamaki said.

"Of course they're lovely they're our parents! We told you to call before you came over!" Charlie exclaimed.

"We did call we asked your mommy" Honey said.

"I told them to come right over and stay as long as they like. Your friends are very nice girls" Elizabeth said.

Jackie let out a loud scream shocking the host club but not so much her parents and her sister. She stormed off and they heard loud noises.

"Um should we leave?" Tamaki asked.

"You're fine son Jacqueline's prone to a temper tantrum now and then. She gets it from her mother" Andrew said.

"Sadly it's true" Elizabeth said with sigh. "Andy!" Elizabeth said.

"Yea mom?" The oldest Kingsly child, Andrew-Thomas 'Andy' Kingsly Jr. said as he walked in.

"Go make sure your sister doesn't knock over great-granddaddy's urn. Try to calm her down if you can" Elizabeth said.

"Yes ma'am" Andy said with a sigh before he walked out. "Jacqueline calm down" Andy said from outside the kitchen.

"No! I'm done! I'm fucking done! You know how much I hate visitors that don't call first!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Jackie it'll be okay" Andy said.

"No it won't! People just showing up out of nowhere! Coming into your home after you've had a long day of work! What the fuck kinda country is this?!" Jackie exclaimed. "It makes me hate everything!"

"C'mon we're leaving I'm not going to let you make an ass of yourself in front of your friends" Andy said before they heard the front door.

"Finally she'll get a nice full tummy and come home and take a nice nap" Elizabeth said with a sigh. "I'm so sorry you all had to hear that"

"We don't know why but Jacqueline hates when visitors come and she doesn't know about them" Andrew said. "She'll go back to the sweet little Jacqueline we all know and love" Andrew said.

"Jack-Chan sure is scary" Honey said quivering.

"Don't worry Honey she's fine" Elizabeth said. "Charlie sweetie join your friends for some tea and lemon cake. Your sister's lemon cake is so good there's some left over" Elizabeth said.

Charlie let out a groan as Mori handed her a cup of tea and Tamaki handed her a piece of cake.

"Smile honey it's not painful" Elizabeth said.

Charlie smiled a bit before taking a bite of her sister's cake. "Delicious" Charlie said smiling.

"There's my pretty girl" Elizabeth said smiling.

The next day, Jackie was in the library trying to reach up for a book and Tamaki came by and got it for her.

"Hello Jacqueline" Tamaki said happily.

"Oh hey Tamaki" Jackie said taking the book from him. "Hey I'm sorry about freaking out like that" Jackie said looking away.

"It's okay your mother and father treated us well" Tamaki said.

"I wouldn't put it past them; they love to entertain our friends" Jackie said.

"So will I see you at the host club today?" Tamaki asked hopeful.

"I suppose" Jackie said with a sigh.

"Yay!" Tamaki said happily hugging her. "You're not going to regret this I promise. We are going to be the best friends! I plan on taking our friendship to a whole new level! But not to far of course because I have a girlfriend and I don't want to be unfaithful" Tamaki said.

"That's really nice Tamaki" Jackie said as Tamaki put her back on the ground.

"I'll see you later" Tamaki said patting her head before he happily walked off.

"I hate when people pat my head I'm not a damn dog" Jackie said rubbing the top of her head.

"Hey Jackie" She turned around and saw Hikaru walking towards her.

"Oh hey Hikaru" Jackie said.

"I'm sorry about the host club; I wanted to go to your house by myself but the host club heard and they came with me" Hikaru said which was a complete lie. Tamaki called Hikaru and Kaoru and they both jumped at the chance.

"Well I guess if it was just you then that would have been fine" Jackie said folding her arms across her chest.

"I just don't know what to do" Hikaru said shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" Jackie asked concerned.

"I just like you so much and I don't know how to handle it properly" Hikaru said.

"Oh" Jackie said blushing a little. "No one's ever told me they liked me before. I don't really know what to do either" Jackie said.

"Never?" Hikaru asked.

"Never though there it was this one time but he had spent most of the time bullying me" Jackie said.

"So then what happened?" Hikaru asked.

"I pushed him out of a tree and he broke his arm. Then Valentine when after him and he was never seen again" Jackie said. "So what do you want to do?" Jackie asked.

"I'd really like to go on a date with you. Not just a friendly date like Kaoru and Charlie had; a real one" Hikaru said. "Just a little test date if you don't have a good time we can go back to being a friends" Hikaru said.

"Okay I suppose we can get some ice cream or some gelato and go from there" Jackie said nodding her head.

"Great" Hikaru said. Then he shocked her by leaning in and kissing her. "Sorry" Hikaru said.

"…Don't be" Jackie said. She kissed his cheek before she walked off.

Hikaru and Kaoru were walking to class together. Kaoru let out a groan as Hikaru went on and on about how he had a passionate kiss with Jackie in the library. They didn't have a time limit of on their bet but he had to get the ball rolling.

At the host club, Jackie was carefully setting up her cupcake display.

"JACQUELINE!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"AH!" Jackie exclaimed turning around. "Tamaki please! I am right here!" Jackie exclaimed with her pinky in her ear to stop the ringing.

"Why did I hear that you are going on a date with Hikaru?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Putting my business on the streets!" Jackie exclaimed.

"But why would you want to go out with Hikaru? He's so evil!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"I'm going out with him because I can and I want to. Plain and simple" Jackie said "If I'm wrong then I will wear the prettiest sky blue dress you will fine" Jackie said.

Tamaki let out a gasp. "It will show off your feminine beauty!" Tamaki said happily.

"That's if I'm wrong" Jackie said holding up a finger. "Hikaru knows that if he treats me to a bad time I will cut him. I am a Kingsly woman which means I get what I want and I should be treated like a princess" Jackie said. "Thank you for looking out for me though Tamaki" Jackie said.

Tamaki let out a happy squeal and hugged her tightly. Jackie let out a groan and shook her head.

That Saturday, Hikaru walked up the steps of the Kingsly house and rang the door bell. He was holding a little gardenia bush. Jackie was allergic to roses and she overheard her telling Charlie that she thought the gardenias their grandmother planted were really pretty. He knew Jackie was a simple girl so he just decided on gelato. But he planned to make it romantic as possible. Jackie finally answered the door. She was wearing a blue Italian football team t-shirt, jean shorts, and blue wedges.

"Sorry Hikaru I was finish up my hair" Jackie said patting her bun into place.

"I think you look wonderful" Hikaru said.

"Thank you" Jackie said. She reached in and got her royal blue Chanel Lego edition crossbody. "Ready to go?" Jackie asked.

"Yea sure" Hikaru said. He took Jackie's hand and walked her to the limo he had waiting. "So I found this great gelato place I think you're really going to like" Hikaru said still holding her hand as they rode in the limo.

"That's awesome I haven't had gelato in forever" Jackie said smiling.

"…I think you should wear your hair down more" Hikaru said.

"That was random" Jackie said confused.

"I'm sorry I've just noticed that you always wear your hair up" Hikaru said.

"That's because my hair is wavy as all get out and stupid. Charlie got the good hair genes in the family. I mean have you seen my dad's hair? It is so majestic" Jackie said.

"Well your sister may have nice hair but you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen" Hikaru said.

"Thank you" Jackie said blushing.

Meanwhile, Kaoru sat in his room angrily dialing Charlie's number. Hikaru was on a date with Jackie and he was just sitting there doing nothing. He was not going to lose this bet to Hikaru.

At the Kingsly house, Charlie was in front of her vanity doing her makeup when her sister Miah ran in with her cell phone.

"Charlotte your phone's ringing" Miah said.

"Thank you Mimi" Charlie said taking it from her. "Hello?" Charlie asked.

"Hey Charlie" Kaoru said smiling.

"Oh hey Kaoru what's up?" Charlie asked applying her eyeliner.

"Nothing I was wondering if you wanted to come over? I've got that Bioshock set you like so much" Kaoru said.

"That's sweet Kaoru but I've already got the Bioshock set. Besides I'm going over to the Suohs to play bridge" Charlie said applying eyeliner.

'WHAT?!' Kaoru exclaimed in his mind. "Well maybe I can come over and play to?" Kaoru asked.

"Sorry Kaoru but you can only play bridge with four people" Charlie said.

"Aww man" Kaoru said.

"Look Kaoru I understand you want to spend time with me" Charlie said.

"Really?" Kaoru asked smiling.

"Yes I'm awesome you want to spend time with awesome people" Charlie said. "I'll tell you what since we can't hang out today we can hang out tomorrow" Charlie said.

"Sure that sounds great" Kaoru said. "What do you want to do?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm expecting a Frank Sinatra record being shipped from America. We can to the record store and go out for lunch later" Charlie said. "Sound good?" Charlie asked.

"Yea that sounds awesome. You know I really like spending time with you Charlie" Kaoru said.

Charlie stopped applying makeup for a minute. "Really? No one's ever said that to me before" Charlie said.

"I don't know why I think you're really nice and really pretty too" Kaoru said which made Charlie blush. "I'm sorry I must sound so stupid" Kaoru said.

"No you're really sweet" Charlie said. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Charlie asked

"Yea I can't wait" Kaoru said.

Charlie hung up her found and shook off the funny feeling in her stomach before she continued to do her makeup.


	5. Chapter 5

That Monday, Jackie was taking pictures of Tamaki. It was the new school year and Tamaki wanted new pictures of the host club. He also need some new ones for the host club conference room at his house. Charlie and Jackie were helping him in the process of redecorating it.

"Alright Tamaki we're done" Jackie said standing up straight from leaning over the tripod with a camera sitting on top.

"Perfect!" Tamaki said standing up from his throne. "Thank you for doing this Jacqueline" Tamaki said as they walked over to her laptop.

"It's no problem; my uncle Adrian's in town so he let me borrow his camera" Jackie said as she plugged the camera into the laptop. She saw a picture of Hikaru and Kaoru pop up and she let out a happy sigh. She had a great first date with Hikaru and she had given her first real kiss to a boy. She just liked it when he said her eyes were pretty or she looked nice even in her t-shirt and jean shorts.

"Jacqueline" Tamaki said taking her from her day dream.

"Huh? I'm sorry Tamaki I got distracted. I've been working shaping up Hikaru and Kaoru's picture" Jackie said.

"So you went on a date with Hikaru" Tamaki said.

"I did" Jackie said nodding her head.

"So it well? He wasn't ugly or mean or anything like that?" Tamaki asked.

"No it was fine great actually" Jackie said. "I've never been on a date before" Jackie said with a small blush.

"There's no need to be embarrassed my dear sister!" Tamaki said happily hugging a blushing Jackie. "You look so cute when you blush!" Tamaki said happily pinching her face.

"Why do I tell you anything?" Jackie asked with a sigh.

"Jacqueline" Tamaki said.

"Tamaki" Jackie said.

"I am in charge of the host club; I have to make sure everyone in the host club acts gentlemanly" Tamaki said.

"Is that a word?" Jackie asked.

"It's in the dictionary" Charlie said.

"Oh…you can learn a lot from a dummy" Jackie said with a shrug.

"Oh my sister is so mean!" Tamaki exclaimed. "The point I'm trying to make is if Hikaru isn't treating you like the princess you are you need to tell me" Tamaki said.

"Tamaki it's sweet that you care but we've been over this. Hikaru has been treating me like a princess" Jackie said smiling. "I like Hikaru and I think he likes me too" Jackie said.

"Just let me know okay?" Tamaki asked. "I'd rest easy knowing you're okay" Tamaki said.

"I'm fine Tamaki I promise" Jackie said. "Things are going to work out with Hikaru and I. I just know it" Jackie said smiling.

At lunch time, Jackie was unpacking her batman lunchbox when a kiss came to her cheek. She looked over and saw Hikaru sitting down next to her.

"Oh hey Hikaru" Jackie said.

"Hey why are you eating alone?" Hikaru asked.

"Charlie and Kaoru are studying in library 2. They're going to get something to eat before the host club" Jackie said.

"Damn it Kaoru" Hikaru said quietly.

"What?" Jackie asked.

"Nothing" Hikaru said quickly. "How about I just eat lunch with my favorite girl?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure Hikaru you can sit here" Jackie said. Hikaru smiled and pulled Jackie's chair closer to him.

"I went out with my dad yesterday and I got you something" Hikaru said.

"You didn't have to get me anything. I mean we've kissed a couple times but we're not even dating" Jackie said.

"We could be" Hikaru said which made Jackie blush. "Look I think you're really going to like this" Hikaru said holding up a spiked necklace on a silver chain. Hikaru stood up behind her and clasped the necklace around her neck. "Do you like it?" Hikaru asked.

"It's really cool it's like totally my style" Jackie said. "Thank you" Jackie said.

"So do you want to try?" Hikaru asked hopefully.

"I want to make sure it's what I want to do" Jackie said. "Just let me think about okay? Then I'll let you know" Jackie said.

"That sounds good" Hikaru said nodding his head. "Can I still kiss you?" Hikaru asked.

"If you must" Jackie said with a small smile. Hikaru smiled and kissed her cheek.

After school, Charlie and Jackie walked into their house and saw their dad sitting in the living room with his brothers. Thirty-four year old Anthony-Tancredi, thirty-two year old Armando-Terenzio, thirty year old Antonio-Terzo, and twenty-eight year old Adrian-Tranquillo.

"Hi girls!" All five of them said.

"I'm going to let you deal with that" Jackie said patting Charlie's shoulders before she walked off.

Charlie let out a small groan when her uncles had the same identical smiles as her father's.

"Mom?" Jackie said poking her head into the kitchen to see her mother making sandwiches. "What're you doing home?" Jackie asked.

"Well your uncles aren't going to be here for much longer" Elizabeth said.

"Thank god" Jackie said quietly.

"I know they can be a little exhausting but they're your uncles be nice. I finished grading early and came home. What's wrong sweetie? Something on your mind?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hikaru wants me to be his girlfriend" Jackie said with a sigh.

"Oh sweetie that's wonderful" Elizabeth said.

"Is it though? I've never had a boyfriend" Jackie said.

"I know I've only had one boyfriend too" Elizabeth said.

"But you've got daddy" Jackie said confused.

"I know" Elizabeth said

"Oh" Jackie said realizing what she meant.

"Your grandmothers set us up. They thought we were perfect for each other and it turns out we were" Elizabeth said. "I know it can seem like it's a little scary but you never know until you try. You're a Kingsly you never give up" Elizabeth said.

"There are a lot of rules of being a Kingsly" Jackie said.

"I know but that means you're one of a kind" Elizabeth said. "And do you know why?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because I'm your baby and I'm beautiful" Jackie said before she walked off.

Jackie walked into her room to get started on her homework. She pulled out her phone and dialed Hikaru's number.

Hikaru was lying in bed reading a magazine when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Hikaru asked.

"Hey Hikaru it's Jackie" Jackie said which made Hikaru sit up.

"Oh hey Jackie what's up?" Hikaru asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and do some work together?" Jackie asked. "I can make us something to eat. I've got some ice cream in the freezer for afterwards" Jackie said.

"Sure I'll be right over" Hikaru said.

"Great see you soon" Jackie said before she hung up.

Hikaru walked over to his mirror and sprayed his special cologne. This was Jackie's favorite; she loved to cuddle up next to him and take in his scent.

Jackie was sitting at her desk editing the host club pictures when a knock came to the door.

"Come in" Jackie said turning her chair around.

"Hey Jackie do you know there's four dudes downstairs that look just like your dad?" Hikaru asked as he walked in.

"It's just my uncles they're helping my Nonno Thomas build an Italian restaurant here" Jackie said. "They have contracting business back in Bensonhurst"

"Why doesn't your granddad just hire someone here?" Hikaru asked.

"Because my Nonno Thomas is bat shit crazy and doesn't trust people" Jackie said. "Just let me finish editing these pictures" Jackie said.

"Wow these look great" Hikaru said leaning down and putting his hands on her shoulders. Jackie tried not to tense up at the feeling. Hikaru leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Did you think some more?" Hikaru asked wrapping both arms around her shoulders. "Did you think more about what we talk about?" Hikaru asked.

"Yea I did" Jackie said reaching up to clasp his arm. He let go allowing her to stand up. "I want to be your girlfriend" Jackie said turning to face him.

"Really?" Hikaru asked truly happy. He knew it was just for the bet but he had never had a girlfriend. He fought for Haruhi but he had lost out to Tamaki. This girl wanted him and no one else.

"Yea" Jackie said. "I figure we don't know what will happen if we don't try" Jackie said.

"I think I can work with that" Hikaru said before he leaned down and kissed her.

Later that night, Hikaru walked back into his house with a huge smile on his face. They had spent the evening cuddling and watching a movie. Jackie had even initiated a kiss when he was getting ready to leave. He walked into he and Kaoru's room and saw him reading a book.

"What're you smiling about?" Kaoru asked lowering his book.

"Jackie is now my girlfriend" Hikaru said.

"No way" Kaoru said shocked.

"Yep I asked Jackie to be my girlfriend and today she said yes" Hikaru said.

"That doesn't mean you won the bet" Kaoru said. "Jackie still hasn't said that she loves you"

"It's only a matter of time" Hikaru said. "Why don't you just give up now?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm not going to let you win" Kaoru said. "You know Charlie's going to say yes before Jackie says yes"

"Yea you just remember which one of us has a girlfriend in the room" Hikaru said before he walked into the bathroom.

The next day, Charlie was outside reading a book when Kaoru came and sat down next to her.

"Kaoru is something wrong?" Charlie asked concerned closing her book.

"I just don't know what to do" Kaoru said with a sigh.

"C'mon talk to me" Charlie said putting a hand on top of his. "Tell me what's wrong" Charlie said using her thumb to stroke his hand.

"Well you know how Hikaru and Jackie are dating" Kaoru said.

"Yea and that's really cool but what does that have to do with you?" Charlie asked.

"Well I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend before Hikaru asked Jackie to be his girlfriend. It looks like Hikaru beat me to the punch again" Kaoru said.

"Oh Kaoru" Charlie said putting a hand on his cheek. "Just because you and Hikaru are twins doesn't mean you have to live life at the same speed. Hikaru just thought that it was a perfect time to be with Jackie. Our time will come you just have to be patient" Charlie said.

"Your hands are soft" Kaoru said with a goofy smile which made Charlie smile.

"Thanks its olive oil and sugar" Charlie said. "Saves money on hand lotion. We're saving for Disneyworld" Charlie said with a shrug.

"So do you think our time will come soon?" Kaoru asked.

"I think so" Charlie said nodding her head.

"Good" Kaoru said before he leaned in and kissed her. Charlie smiled and wrapped her arms around Kaoru's neck.

At the host club, Tamaki couldn't help but watch Hikaru and Kaoru interact with Charlie and Jackie. Something didn't feel right about. At times it felt like they were going into host club mode. Other times it looked like they really liked Charlie and Jackie.

"Tamaki? Is something wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"No of course not my dear!" Tamaki said happily.

"Everyone we have a small announcement to make" Charlie said once the host club was over.

"What is it Char-Chan?" Honey asked.

"The gymnastics and dance season is coming back and we're allowed to compete!" Jackie said happily.

"So sadly but not so sadly we're not going to be able to come to the host club that much" Charlie said. "But I've got all the desserts for the next three weeks" Charlie said handing Kyoya the list.

"I'm going to miss you Char-Chan and Jack-Chan!" Honey said hugging on to their legs.

"Don't worry Honey-Senpai you can still come over to the house" Charlie said.

"Just please call first for the love of all that is holy!" Jackie said.

"They know Jacqueline they know" Charlie said patting her shoulder.

After the announcement and most of the host club had left, Jackie walked over to Hikaru and took his hands.

"You should probably come to the house tonight" Jackie said.

"Really?" Hikaru asked with a small smirk.

"Yes since my schedule is going start getting a little busier we should spend some time together" Jackie said taking his hands and swinging them back in forth. An action Hikaru found absolutely adorable.

"Okay I'll be there" Hikaru said.

"I'll be waiting before dinner though" Jackie said.

"I know, I know" Hikaru said. Jackie smiled and leaned up and kissed him.

"You can come over too Kaoru" Charlie said.

"Yea sure" Kaoru said smiling. Charlie kissed his cheek before she walked out with her sister. Kaoru knew that winning the best was important but he couldn't help but smile like an idiot whenever he came in close contact with Charlie. When she held his hand or when she kissed his cheek, he couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

A few weeks later, Charlie was stretching for her first gymnastic meet for the Ouran gymnastic team. Yuzuru wanted to beat the St. Lobelia gymnastic with a fiery passion. She walked out of the locker room to see Kaoru holding a huge bouquet of pink roses.

"Kaoru? What're you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"I came to give you these" Kaoru said holding them.

"Kaoru this bouquet is bigger than my body" Charlie said. "Besides you're supposed to give this to me after the meet" Charlie said.

"I like to change things up" Kaoru said with a small smile. "Besides I think our time has come"

"…Is that your way of asking me to be your girlfriend" Charlie asked.

"Yes, yes it is" Kaoru said before he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Charlie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke apart and Charlie smiled at him.

"You look nice with ruby red number five" Charlie said rubbing the lipstick of Kaoru's lips with her thumb.

"I know but it looks a lot better on you" Kaoru said.

"Charlie! C'mon! We gotta go shake hands with the other people at the meet" Jackie said.

"We will talk later" Charlie said kissing his cheek before she walked out.

That weekend, Charlie and Haruhi went out for coffee at a café near Haruhi's neighborhood.

"Thanks for inviting me to coffee Haruhi" Charlie said setting her purse down.

"You've had a long week" Haruhi said.

"To say the least" Charlie said with a sigh. "But it's been good" Charlie said thinking about Kaoru. "So Haruhi"

"Hmm?" Haruhi asked.

"You've known Kaoru longer than I have. How did he and Hikaru act really?" Charlie asked. Not only did she want to make sure Kaoru was a good catch, she wanted to make sure Hikaru was good for Jackie.

"Well they were really stuck in their own world. They really liked being with each other" Haruhi said.

"That's common with identical twins" Charlie said. "My older brothers are identical twins and they still spend all their time together. Jackie and I are obviously two different people but I still consider her my best friend" Charlie said.

"When I first started the host club they saw me as a toy" Haruhi said.

"You can't do that with a human being that's just messed up" Charlie said.

"I know they just find amusement in people. They use to play this game with girls" Haruhi said.

"What kind of game?" Charlie asked.

"They'd pretend to be each other and mess with the girls heads. They saw it as if they wanted both of them then that really meant they wanted neither of them" Haruhi said.

"Huh" Charlie said. "Interesting"

"But don't worry both Hikaru and Kaoru have really changed" Haruhi said.

"You really think so?" Charlie asked.

"Yea I can really tell Hikaru and Kaoru really like you and your sister" Haruhi said.

"Thanks" Charlie said with a small smile but still unsure. Talking to Haruhi showed a dark side to her boyfriend's past.

Later that evening, Kaoru walked downstairs when his maids announced he had a visitor. He smiled when he saw Charlie standing by the front door.

"Hello beautiful" Kaoru said kissing her cheek. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Kaoru asked.

"I just went to coffee with Haruhi" Charlie said.

"Oh? And how did that go?" Kaoru asked.

"She told me about those things you use to do when you were younger" Charlie said. "I asked her she didn't come out and tell me" Charlie said.

"Oh" Kaoru said sadly.

"Promise me something?" Charlie asked.

"Sure what is it?" Kaoru asked.

"Promise that you've changed? That you're not going to play any of those stupid games. Promise me that you take our relationship seriously" Charlie said.

"…I promise" Kaoru said with a sigh.

"Thank you" Charlie said smiling. She leaned up and kissed him. "Well I'm going to get going" Charlie said.

"Would you like a ride back?" Kaoru asked.

"You want to ride with me?" Charlie asked taking his hand.

"Yea sure" Kaoru said smiling. "Please send a car home for Ms. Kingsly" Kaoru said to one of the butlers.

"Yes sir" The butler said before he walked off to do what he was told.

Charlie smiled up at him before she wrapped him in a huge loving hug. Kaoru tried to sigh as he returned the hug. He kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek on her soft hair.

Little did Kaoru know, Hikaru was watching from the top of the staircase. He let out a sigh before he walked into he and Kaoru's room.

"What have I done?" Hikaru asked sitting down on their bed.


	6. Chapter 6

It was finally spring at Ouran Academy and that meant Charlie got to wear all of her favorite pieces. That meant lots and lots of floral print. Jackie on the other hand wasn't a big fan of spring. All the flowers such made her sick. She wore a lot of black this time of year to signify her dislike for the season. Their relationships with Hikaru and Kaoru were going great. They had, had dinner with their family numerous times. Charlie and Jackie were falling madly in love with them.

Hikaru and Kaoru, on the other hand, were freaking out. When they started the bet they hadn't expect their relationships with Charlie and Jackie to go so well. They could easily say that they were falling with them also. But they still had to tell Charlie and Jackie about the bet and they didn't know how they were going to tell them.

Hikaru let out a sigh as he sat in homeroom waiting for Jackie to show up. He had to tell her about the bet soon but he didn't want to lose her.

"Hikaru" He looked up and saw Jackie with her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong sweetie? You look so upset" Jackie said.

"It's nothing babe you look amazing today" Hikaru said standing up.

"The black makes me look slimmer but I just hate this season so much" Jackie said with a sigh. "The weather makes my nose itchy Y She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, ripped jean shorts, and black wedges.

"You look wonderful" Hikaru said.

"Thank you" Jackie said with a small smile. "Are you sure you're okay? You've been acting weird lately" Jackie said.

"I'm sorry I've just got a lot on my mind" Hikaru said.

"I'm here for you, you know that" Jackie said.

"I know" Hikaru said kissing her forehead.

"You want to come over and play video games? My mom's letting us of practice early since the season's coming to a close" Jackie said.

"Sure sounds great" Hikaru said which made Jackie smile.

Hikaru arrived at the Kingsly house and Maddie told him that Jackie was at out on the gazebo. Hikaru saw Jackie staring out at the new flowers that had been planted.

"Don't the flowers look nice?" Jackie asked. "That's why I like the gardenias they last pretty long. But these gardenias aren't as pretty as the ones you got me" Jackie said hugging Hikaru around his waist.

"I know how they're your favorite" Hikaru said.

Jackie smiled up at him. "Can you believe we've been dating for almost six months? Not bad for my first relationship" Jackie said.

"You are doing very well" Hikaru said which made Jackie smile.

"I can't believe six months" Jackie said. "Who knew I would be able to deal your annoying ass for almost six months" Jackie said. "But you can be sweet when you want to be" Jackie said.

"And cute" Hikaru said with a smirk.

"And cute" Jackie agreed nodding her head with a small smile. "I've never felt this way about someone. I have no feeling what so ever to push you out of a tree" Jackie said smiling.

"Well I'm really, really glad" Hikaru said having a feeling that Jackie would want to push him out of a tree once she found out about the bet. He deserved it anyway; who knew one last game would spin out of control.

It was time for the host club sleepover this time it was at Kyoya's house. Ever since Haruhi told Tamaki about the sleepovers she use to have a kid, Tamaki was hooked. Now once a month they had a sleepover rotating at club members' houses.

"I don't get why we need to have a sleepover every month" Jackie said. "We didn't have a sleepover when we were girls" Jackie said.

"Yea well that's because everyone was afraid our mother. Plus we had enough sisters for a sleepovers" Charlie said as she rang the doorbell.

"That makes sense" Jackie said.

"I can't believe you dared Dani to dye her hair lavender" Charlie said.

"Yea but it's not like I wasn't going to pick a bad color" Jackie said.

"It is a nice color" Charlie said before a maid answered the door.

"Charlotte and Jacqueline Kingsly?" The maid asked.

"Yes ma'am Charlie and Jackie Kingsly if you please" Charlie said.

"The Bensonhurst Kingslys if you want to get technical" Jackie said.

"Right this way" The maid said before she lead them inside.

"Oh man this place is so…" Jackie said.

"Geometrical?" Charlie asked.

"Yes! All the lines are so perfect" Jackie said. "Makes me feel like I'm in AP Trig" Jackie said.

"Jesus" Charlie said shaking her head.

"Hello girls" Kyoya said as he walked downstairs.

"Hi Kyoya" Charlie and Jackie said.

"Sorry about not being able to have sleepover at our house" Charlie said. "It's pasta making day" Charlie said.

"Pasta's strung up everywhere" Jackie said.

"It's fine it'll get Tamaki off my back for a little bit" Kyoya said with a sigh.

"Master Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin" The maid said leading Hikaru and Kaoru in. Charlie and Jackie smiled and quickly ran over to their boyfriends.

"I got you something" Kaoru said once everyone else arrived and he was alone with Charlie.

"Why? Our six month anniversary isn't for another couple of weeks" Charlie said.

"I just thought it would look nice on you" Kaoru said holding up a pearl necklace.

"Oh man" Charlie said amazed. "I love pearls" Charlie said smiling as Kaoru put the necklace around her neck. "I've been worried about you" Charlie said.

"I'm just going through some stuff" Kaoru said after a sigh.

"You can tell me anything" Charlie said. Kaoru let out a sigh and Charlie moved his bangs out of his face. He loved when she touched his hair or his face. "Kaoru be honest with me, do you want to break up with me?" Charlie asked.

"What? No!" Kaoru exclaimed happily. Even with the bet, Kaoru didn't want to break up with Charlie. He could understand completely if she wanted to break up with him. "I like you too much. I may be a host and entertain women but I like you. You're my girlfriend I like that you're my girlfriend" Kaoru said. Charlie smiled and kissed his cheek. Kaoru laid his head in her lap and Charlie started stroking his hair.

"I'm truly worried about you Kaoru" Charlie said. "You don't have to tell me now but you'll tell me soon right?" Charlie said.

"Yea" Kaoru said nodding his head. Charlie smile at him and kissed his forehead.

Over the next couple of weeks, Charlie and Jackie tried everything in their power to make Hikaru and Kaoru feel better. To try to make whatever situation they were in better. Even though Hikaru and Kaoru still wouldn't tell them what are going on.

On a Monday, Kaoru was preparing for the host club when his brother stormed in.

"Hikaru I need to talk to you" Kaoru said.

"That's good I need to talk to you too" Hikaru said. "Look Kaoru we need to call off the bet"

"We should have never agreed to it. We shouldn't have played with Charlie and Jackie like that" Kaoru said.

"At first it was just for fun but I fell in love with Jackie" Hikaru said.

"Me too I feel the same about Charlie" Kaoru said.

Then they heard a clatter; they turned towards the door and saw Charlie and Jackie standing by the door. Kaoru's calculator was on the floor.

"Charlie" Kaoru said.

"Jackie" Hikaru said.

"This was all a game?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

"Charlie" Kaoru started before Jackie cut him off.

"Answer the god damn question" Jackie said sternly. "What bet were you guys talking about?" Jackie asked.

Hikaru let out a sigh. "When you first arrived Kaoru and I were really interested in you. Then we made a bet to see who get one of you to say I love you first" Hikaru said.

"So instead of wanting to be our friends since you were since interested in us, you decided to come up with this stupid bet for no reason?!" Charlie exclaimed. "I thought you left behind these stupid little games back in middle school Kaoru! I thought you changed!" Charlie exclaimed with tears streaming down her face.

"I have changed" Kaoru said putting his hands on Charlie's shoulders. "I care about you Charlie, I think I'm falling in love with you" Kaoru said.

Charlie pushed him away. "How the hell do you expect me to trust you?"

"You can't just sit here and play with people's lives like this. I truly cared about Hikaru and you just used me for a game" Jackie said.

"Jackie please" Hikaru said wrapping his arms around Jackie said.

"I can't" Jackie said pushing him away. "I'm done Hikaru" Jackie said.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked getting scared.

"I can't tell if you asked me to be your girlfriend if you wanted to or for the bet. I have to break up with you Hikaru I'm done" Jackie said before she walked out.

"Goodbye Kaoru" Charlie said before she walked out after her sister.

A few weeks later, Jackie was still completely heartbroken. On top of that she had very bad abdominal pain that she had gone to the doctor for. It turned out she had a kidney infection. She didn't know what hurt worst, her heart or her kidneys. Hikaru was still sending all the sweet text messages he use to send when they were dating. This time Jackie was not responding any of his texts. Usually she would smile and blush and text him back. Now she didn't know what to do. I part of her still cared for Hikaru but another part saw him as liar. She and Charlie had to tell their parents that they broke up with Hikaru and Kaoru. Elizabeth and Andrew wanted to break their necks but Charlie and Jackie promised that they would acknowledge it. Charlie and Jackie hadn't told them about the bet. She hated Hikaru for what she did to her but she didn't want him to disappear off the face of the earth.

Jackie let out a groan as she crawled into bed. She was shivering but she was really, really hot at the same time. She pulled the covers over head and tried to get comfortable.

"Honey" Elizabeth said as she walked in. "Jacqueline you're sick sweetheart" Elizabeth said. "We might have to stop gymnastics and dance for good" Elizabeth said.

"No!" Jackie said whining sitting up.

"Jacqueline-Aria this is the second kidney infection you've gotten. The last one was six months ago. I don't want you to overwork yourself. Thankfully you don't need a transplant but we have to think your health. I know you've got a lot going on right now with your break up" Elizabeth said. "I'm so sorry honey; I wish there was something I could do. It hurts me to see my precious little baby in pain. I'll be right back I'm going to run to the pharmacy and get your medicine" Elizabeth said before she walked out.

Jackie let out sigh and pulled her knees to her chest. If she didn't feel lost before the feeling was setting in now.

"Jacqueline" Charlie said. Jackie looked up and saw her sister standing by the door. "I am so sorry Jellybean" Charlie said sitting down on Jackie's bed.

"It's okay it's just going to be a little hard" Jackie said.

"If it makes you feel any better I'm quitting too" Charlie said.

"Charlie you don't have to do that" Jackie said.

"Nah it's okay" Charlie said. "Even if the whole Hikaru and Kaoru thing didn't work out like we wanted it too, we've still got each other" Charlie said.

"Thank you" Jackie said tiredly.

"You need to go to sleep I'll come check on you later" Charlie said before she walked out.

Jackie pulled out her phone and dialed Tamaki's number telling him to come over. She had something very important to tell him.

"Jacqueline!" Tamaki exclaimed as he ran into her room. "Everyone's been so worried about you! Especially Hikaru and Kaoru" Tamaki said.

"I don't care what Hikaru and Kaoru think. They can rot in hell for all I care" Jackie said looking out the window. "…I broke up with Hikaru" Jackie said.

"What happened?" Tamaki asked sitting down next to her.

"He used me for a bet Tamaki" Jackie said looking down. "They used us for a bet" Jackie said. "I thought Hikaru really liked me and I thought we were going to fall in love"

"Jacqueline that's so awful" Tamaki said hugging her. "I'll have to kick them out of the host club" Tamaki said.

"Tamaki you can't do that" Jackie said breaking away.

"Why not? Hikaru and Kaoru know that the goal of the host club is to make every girl happy. They didn't make you happy" Tamaki said.

"That's why I called you over here; just because Hikaru and Kaoru didn't make us happy doesn't mean they don't make the other girls happy" Jackie said. "Please don't do that Tamaki I don't want the girls to hate Charlie and me" Jackie said looking down.

"For you" Tamaki said. "That's the only reason I'm doing this. They're going to have to prove themselves" Tamaki said.

"Thank you" Jackie said.

"Is there any me or the host club can do?" Tamaki asked.

"Not right now I'll let you know" Jackie said.

"I'm sorry again Jacqueline" Tamaki said.

"Thank you Tamaki" Jackie said. Tamaki kissed her forehead before he walked out.

The next Monday at Ouran Academy, Hikaru walked outside to walk to his next class and saw Jackie sitting outside under a cherry blossom tree.

"Jacqueline I'm really sorry you can't dance or do gymnastics. I know how much you loved it" Hikaru said. Jackie turned around so she didn't have to face him. "Jacqueline you don't have to talk to me I just want you to listen" Hikaru said as he sat down on the opposite side of the tree. "I know I messed up. I could understand why wouldn't want to see me again. I truly did like while we were dating; I didn't expect to but I did. I think about you all the time; I think about all the dates we went on" Hikaru said. "I think I'm falling in love with you Jacqueline" Hikaru said.

Jackie almost let out a gasp but she covered her mouth her hand.

"I'm going to prove to you somehow that I really do love you. I haven't thought of anything yet I promise I'll think of something" Hikaru said before he stood up and walked inside.

"Man what am I going to do? I've never had anyone say they were falling in love with me" Jackie said once Hikaru was gone. "At least I don't have to see him at the host club anymore" Jackie said. "Gah I think I'm going to be sick" Jackie said putting her hand over mouth. She was already sick and all these emotions and stress made her want to puke.

At the host club, Hikaru walked into the host club to see a group of girls gathered around Tamaki. He snuck in as closely as possible with Tamaki noticing.

"What's wrong with Jacqueline, Tamaki-Sempai?" One girl asked.

"She seems tired and she looks like she's in pain" Another girl said which alerted Hikaru.

"Thank you for your concerns my princesses. Jacqueline unfortunately is going through a slightly severe kidney infection. She's been having kidney infections since she was very young. For that reason she and Charlie are not going to be able to attend the host club for a while" Tamaki explained. "They send their love and their amazing assortments desserts" Tamaki said.

"Oh my I hope Jacqueline gets better soon" One girl said.

"Let's gather up some things to make her feel better" Another girl said.

"An excellent idea my princesses" Tamaki said with a small smile.

'Oh man I feel even worse now' Hikaru thought.

Jackie was sitting at her mother's desk eating some take out her mom had bought her.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Elizabeth asked.

"Like death is going to over take me" Jackie said dully. "But at least I get to eat French fries" Jackie said holding it up.

"Jacqueline-Aria" Elizabeth scolded. "I had to give up dance too" Elizabeth said.

"Why?" Jackie asked.

"Because I was sixteen and I had given birth to your brothers. I was really mad at your father for getting me pregnant but he stayed by my side and put up with my bull shit. Then I found out how much I loved teaching. Then it turned into something we both found we loved. You are a very talented girl and you'll find something else" Elizabeth said.

"I know" Jackie said putting her head on her arms.

"C'mon I'm finished for the day we need to get you home for some dinner and a rest" Elizabeth said.

"Alright" Jackie said standing up.

They walked out and started walking towards the doors at the end when a voice stopped Jackie in her tracks.

"Jacqueline!" She turned around and saw Hikaru.

"I'm sorry you're feeling unwell I wish I could make you feel better. Remember I'm still going to prove that I really do love you!" Hikaru said.

"Just leave it Hikaru" Jackie said with a sigh. "I don't have the energy to deal with this" Jackie said.

"C'mon honey" Elizabeth said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie was sitting in her room doing her homework when a knock came to the door. She looked up and saw her dad poking his head in.

"Hey Junebug how you are you feeling?" Andrew asked.

"The best I can I guess" Charlie said with a shrug.

"Well I got you a little something to make you feel better" Andrew said.

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

Andrew walked in holding a King Charles Cavalier Puppy. Charlie let out a small gasp. She had wanted that specific breed but they had a hard time finding it.

"Daddy how'd you find this dog?" Charlie asked as Andrew handed it to her.

"Your daddy has his ways" Andrew said. "Her name is Lady"

"Aww" Charlie said.

"Maybe Lady will get your mind off of old what's his face" Andrew said.

"You know his name is Kaoru dad" Charlie said.

"I know but he and his brother completely betrayed my trust! They break my daughter's hearts; they come inside my home and eat my food!" Andrew said.

"Its okay dad we won't have to worry about them anymore. I can forgive but I cannot forget" Charlie said.

"Well that's what you have this little baby for" Andrew said which made Charlie smile.

Hikaru and Kaoru watched from the school as the host club had their meeting outside. The reason they were inside is because Charlie and Jackie were outside with the host club as guests. They wanted be with Charlie and Jackie but they had strict orders from Tamaki and Kyoya not to come out. Kyoya didn't want an awkward vibe around the guests and Tamaki didn't them within five feet of Charlie and Jackie. Charlie was showing off her new puppy and Jackie was looking a lot better. Hikaru was thankful that Jackie was feeling better even if she wasn't talking to him. Kaoru became alert while as he saw Charlie walking towards the building.

"Go talk to her" Hikaru said knowing exactly what Kaoru was thinking.

"But what about Tono?" Kaoru asked.

"I'll cover for you, you need to try to get her back" Hikaru said.

"Thanks Hika" Kaoru said before he quickly ran out.

Charlie walked out of her father's class and saw Kaoru walking towards her.

"Kaoru" Charlie said shocked.

"Hello Charlie" Kaoru said.

"It's Charlotte" Charlie said.

"Charlotte" Kaoru said. That hurt that meant everyone else could call her Charlie except for him. "How have you been?" Kaoru asked.

"I've been fine" Charlie said tucking a hair behind her ear.

"I saw you had a new puppy she's cute" Kaoru said.

"Thanks" Charlie said. "What're you doing to yourself Kaoru?" Charlie asked with a sigh. "Why are you putting so much effort into some ordinary girl from Brooklyn?" Charlie asked.

"I'm doing this because I love you" Kaoru said. "And you're not ordinary to me. You're anything but ordinary to me" Kaoru said.

"I can't give you anything if we go married Kaoru" Charlie said. "I can't bump up your social status or merge two companies together" Charlie said.

"I don't care about any of that stuff" Kaoru said.

"Kaoru" Charlie started but Kaoru cut her off.

"I don't care about all those business politics I will live in a shack in the woods somewhere if I have to. As long as I get to be with you" Kaoru said.

"I'm sorry" Charlie said closing her eyes. "I can't I just can't" Charlie said. "There's only one thing you could do to prove that you truly loved me. You need to figure that out by yourself; goodbye Kaoru" Charlie said before she walked past him.

Later that night, Hikaru and Kaoru were up thinking about how to get Charlie and Jackie back.

"We've dated them for six months there has to be something we can do" Hikaru said.

"I think I have an idea" Kaoru said rubbing his chin.

Over the next couple of weeks, Hikaru and Kaoru watched Charlie and Jackie liked hawks. They were trying to find out something to get Charlie and Jackie back. Charlie and Jackie were aware that Hikaru and Kaoru were watching them and were enjoying the distance. Hikaru and Kaoru were still not allowed in the host club room while Charlie and Jackie were inside. A thing they took particular notice in was when Valentine picked them up. Valentine came to pick the girls up every Thursday and Friday. He would glare at any boys trying to come near Charlie and Jackie and growl at them sometimes.

"That's it" Hikaru and Kaoru said looking at each other.

Later that evening, Charlie and Jackie quickly walked downstairs. Hikaru and Kaoru had texted them both saying they were coming over. Charlie opened the door and saw Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Guys what're you doing?" Jackie asked confused.

"We finally figured it out" Hikaru said.

"What're you doing?" Charlie asked.

"We found out what we have to do to win you back. We're going to tell Valentine what we did" Kaoru said.

Charlie and Jackie both let out a gasp.

"What?" Charlie and Jackie asked.

"We're going to tell him about the bet" Hikaru said.

"You can't do that!" Jackie said. "Valentine's going to tear you face off"

"We could barely hold him off the last time. If you tell him about the bet he will kill you" Charlie said.

"We deserve it" Hikaru said.

"That one last came wasn't worth it" Kaoru said. Kaoru kissed Charlie's cheek and Hikaru did the same thing with Jackie before they walked further into the house.

"That's it right?" Jackie asked with a small smile.

"That's it that's the one" Charlie said before they quickly ran after Hikaru and Kaoru.

They found Hikaru and Kaoru talking to Valentine n the kitchen.

"Mr. Valentine we have something to tell you" Hikaru said.

"We did something awful to Charlie and Jackie and we need to tell you about it" Kaoru said.

Valentine instantly stood up and towered over them.

"Yes they accidentally threw away the heels we left at their house" Charlie said as she and Jackie stepped between Valentine and Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You know how we love our shoes; will you take us shopping this weekend?" Jackie asked.

"Hmm" Valentine said patting Jackie's head.

"Thank you Valentine" Charlie said before they grabbed Hikaru and Kaoru's hands and ran upstairs.

"Hey!" Hikaru exclaimed as Jackie pushed him into her room. "Jackie I" Hikaru said before Jackie pulled him into a kiss. Hikaru quickly wrapped his arms around Jackie's waist. He was left wanting more when Jackie broke away.

"You were really going to do it. You were really going to tell Valentine about the bet" Jackie said.

"Of course it was the only way I could think of to prove that I love you" Hikaru said. "I love you Jacqueline" Hikaru said.

Jackie smiled and stroked Hikaru's cheek with her thumb. "I love you too" Jackie said.

Charlie and Kaoru were sitting outside on the gazebo. Charlie smiled causing Kaoru to smile back at her. This was the first time in a long time that Charlie genuinely smiled at him.

"So does this mean I can call you Charlie again?" Kaoru asked.

"I think that can be arranged" Charlie said smiling. "I can't believe you were going to Valentine. He was totally going to rip off your face! You hurt me but I wouldn't want something like that happen to. Valentine is known to make people disappear" Charlie said.

"That was a chance I was willing to take. I needed to come up with a way to show that I love you" Kaoru said taking Charlie's hands. "I love you so much" Kaoru said.

"I love you too you proved that me" Charlie said before Kaoru leaned in and kissed her.

A few weeks later, Charlie, Jackie, Hikaru, and Kaoru were standing in Elizabeth's classroom in front of Andrew and Elizabeth.

"So we're doing this again?" Elizabeth asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes we agreed that we took things a little too fast the last time" Charlie said wrapping both arms around Kaoru's hands.

"Yea we're going to take things a lot slower" Jackie said swinging arms with Hikaru.

"Alright well listen and listen good if these girls come home crying again we are going to have problems. Charlie and Jackie told us to hold back when you first broke up. This time we will not able to control ourselves" Andrew said.

"Know this we will be watching you this time" Elizabeth said seriously. "You hurt my babies you hurt me and I'm not going let two shit heads hurt me. Do we understand each other?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes ma'am" Hikaru and Kaoru said scared.

"You're dismissed" Andrew said.

"C'mon guys let's go tell the host club" Charlie said before the four walked out.

Andrew let out a sigh and rubbed his temples. "This is getting stressful" Andrew said.

"Don't worry honey Charlotte and Jacqueline won't make the same mistake again. As their parents we won't let them" Elizabeth said wrapping her arms across his waist. "Hikaru and Kaoru obviously put in enough work to show that they still care"

"Yea" Andrew said with a sigh. He wasn't completely satisfied with this situation.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tamaki asked tearing up after Charlie and Jackie told the host club they were getting back together with Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Yes" Charlie said looking up at Kaoru.

"Hikaru and Kaoru have proved that they are ready to have a serious relationship" Jackie said hugging Hikaru around the waist.

"Don't worry Tono we're not going to mess this up again" Hikaru said wrapping an arm around Jackie.

"I just want to make sure my little sisters are happy!" Tamaki said whining.

"I'm so happy for you all!" Honey said happily.

"I'm happy too Sempai how about some Nonna Sylvie's lemon cake?" Jackie asked kneeling down to his level.

"Yea c'mon Takashi!" Honey said happily.

~TWO YEARS LATER~

Charlie let out a sigh as she and Jackie walked into the house. A month after graduation, Charlie and Jackie were going to move back New York to attend college in Syracuse. They would be living with their mother's brother Carmine Russo. Hikaru and Kaoru really wanted them to stay in Japan.

"Something wrong girls?" Elizabeth asked as the twins walked into the kitchen.

"Just boy trouble" Charlie said with a sigh.

"Hikaru and Kaoru still upset about you moving back to New York?" Andrew asked.

"Yea they're happy we got into our dream school they just really wanted us to stay" Jackie said.

"I know babies but on the great side you got into Syracuse!" Elizabeth said hugging them both. "Your grandparents went to Syracuse, your father and I went to Syracuse and now you and your brothers are going. I couldn't be a prouder momma" Elizabeth said.

"Thanks mom" Charlie said trying to smile.

"I'm sorry sweetie but Hikaru and Kaoru will just have to realize that this is something you've wanted your whole lives. We just don't have the money to send you two, Andy, and Micah to Ouran University. I mean we put Charlie in a Syracuse onesie when we bought her home from the hospital. Then we put it on Jackie when we had her" Elizabeth said kissing Jackie's temple. "You're my favorite surprise" Elizabeth said.

"If Hikaru and Kaoru really want to be with you so badly they'll think of something" Andrew said.

Charlie and Jackie let out a sigh. That still didn't make them feel better.

After graduation, Charlie and Jackie were chatting with the valedictorian, Haruhi. She was going to vacation with Tamaki in France for a couple of months.

"Haruhi! I can't believe you get to go to France for four months" Charlie said.

"And you get to stay in the beautiful Grantaine mansion" Jackie said remembering the picture Tamaki had shown him. "You'll have to invite us to the wedding" Jackie said playfully which made Haruhi blush.

"Are you two upsetting my beautiful girlfriend?" Tamaki asked.

"No we're just playing around with our friend Haruhi" Charlie said.

"Tamaki you want to go get something to eat?" Haruhi asked wanting to get away from the situation.

"Of course my sweet Haruhi!" Tamaki said taking her away.

Charlie and Jackie smiled and shook their heads.

"Guys we've got great news!" Hikaru said as he and Kaoru ran over.

"You're late" Jackie said.

"And we've barely seen you all day" Charlie said.

"We've been working on something" Kaoru said. "We got into Syracuse" Kaoru said taking Charlie's hands.

"What? How?" Charlie asked.

"We applied we had to catch up because we didn't apply last year like you did" Hikaru said.

"It's just that we didn't want to go four years without seeing you guys" Kaoru said.

"Yea who knows what could happen in those four years?" Hikaru asked.

Charlie and Jackie so speechless they just held Hikaru and Kaoru tightly.

"Well it looks like everything worked out in the end" Kyoya said.

"Yea" Mori said.

"It looks like we're going to see more wedding bells than we thought!" Honey said happily.

This is the end of the Bet. Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites. I have a few other stories that I want to put my focus into and that's why I am ending this story. But this story is complete! Thanks again!

Diamond.


End file.
